La pequeña demonio
by NatsuDS
Summary: Natsu es un joven con una vida aburrida y complicada, pero el encuentro con una pequeña peliazul le hará preguntarse el propósito de su vida y cuál es su destino. Rate : M por algunos contenidos violentos. Natsu x Wendy x Lucy paulatino.
1. El encuentro

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la nueva versión de la historia de Wendy demonio, decir que esta será más seria que la otra así que tendrá Rate: M en sus contenidos así que estáis avisados, jejeje. Bueno, espero que os guste.

Capítulo 1: EL encuentro

Era una mañana soleada en Magnolia y el sol entraba radiante por la ventana de un cuarto de una casa en un alto edificio, aunque esto no parecía afectar a un joven pelirrosa que dormía desordenadamente sobre su cama solo en ropa interior. Sí lo hizo sin embargo un ruido resonante del despertador…

-Arrrg, maldición, ojalá te pudiera quemar con fuego, estúpido despertador.- se levantó el joven de mala gana golpeando su despertador y rompiéndolo en el acto.- Oooops, ahora tendré que comprar otro.- dijo cabizbajo mientras se levantaba a desayunar.

-Aye Aye.- un gato azul salió a su encuentro maullando, bueno maullando no.

-Hey Happy, cómo has dormido?- dijo el joven sonriente acariciando el pelaje de su gato, el cual sonrió .

En ese momento escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Arrrrg, no me interesan ofertas.- dijo al abrir pero su cara cambió al ver de quién se trataba. – Oh, Lucy, qué haces aquí.

La rubia cuyo nombre era Lucy puso una cara extrañada.

-Vine a ver que tal vas como cada mañana, de qué te sorprende, Natsu? Ya veo que vuelves a llegar tarde, ni siquiera estás vestido ni duchado…-dijo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza.

-EH? Oh mierda!- Natsu corrió a prepararse y unos minutos después salía corriendo por la puerta aún con una tostada en la boca.

-Vamos Lucy! – dijo este corriendo.

-Como se nota que toca clase con Erza, de normal no vas tan rápido, por cierto, tienes el pantalón del revés…- dijo sonriendo la rubia. Este solo chasqueó molesto.

Tuvieron que correr para no llegar tarde, Erza era la profesora más estricta del instituto.

-Vamos, Natsu, como llegue tarde de nuevo por tu culpa…- dijo Lucy molesta.

-Yo no te pedí que me esperaras.- dijo este orgulloso, aunque sabía que eso era absurdo, ellos siempre habían estado juntos desde que Lucy visitó el orfanato donde Natsu estaba y se preocupó en jugar con él y saber de su vida. Para Natsu, que desde la muerte de sus padres había estado solo, Lucy había sido su primera y única persona en quién podía confiar. Desde entonces Lucy utilizó la importancia de su familia para conceder a Natsu un alquiler en la ciudad y una beca en su mismo instituto convenciendo a su padre.

Cuando entraron la puerta la clase los miró con miradas punzantes y frías mientras Erza parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia…

-Heheh, realmente os gusta reincidir, no Heartfilia, Dragneel?- dijo la profesora con una especie de aura maligna a su alrededor.

…o sí. El resto de la clase se empezó a reír mientras Lucy empezaba a temblar, otra falta comportaría que les bajaran la nota en Historia medio punto y mancharía su perfecto expediente.

-Ya sabéis lo que pasa no? 3 faltas significan además del castigo que…- dijo esta seria.

-Fui yo profesora, por culpa mía llegó tarde. Yo la entretuve a pesar de que ella quería darse prisa.-dijo Natsu, Lucy intentó protestar pero Natsu la calló.

-Ya veo, en ese caso Lucy estás exenta, para ti será doble por perjudicar a una compañera te bajaré un punto y te quedarás a limpiar la clase.- dijo Erza sonriendo.

-Como si me importara… no puedo tener notas negativas.- sonrió Natsu mientras iba a su sitio.

-Hn, no sonreirás tanto esta tarde cuando te quedes…- dijo la pelirroja mientras la clase se reía llamando a Natsu "Zero" en alusión a sus notas. Lucy lo seguía cabizbaja, Natsu se había sacrificado por su bien e iba a cargar con todo el castigo, hablaría con él después de clases.

Durante la clase Lucy miró preocupada a su amigo, ya que este no se integraba del todo en la clase y estos se burlaban. Cuando le preguntaba él le decía que no le importaba, pero Lucy quería realmente cambiar eso… Debía doler mucho.

Al acabar la clase todos se fueron en seguida para disfrutar del fin de semana dejando solo a un pelirrosa serio que se dispuso a comenzar su tarea a regañadientes.

-Natsu, estás bien?- escuchó una voz que le hablaba, era Lucy. – No deberías haber hecho eso por mí, si quieres que me quede…

-Que va Lucy, esto no es nada, además lo prefiero a aguantar a esos pesados de nuestra clase.- dijo Natsu sonriendo, Lucy en cambio seguía preocupada, quería integrar a Natsu en el resto de la clase pero ni ellos ni él se lo ponían fácil.

-Lu-chan, nos vamos ya?- dijo una peliazul a Lucy.

-Sí, ya voy, Levy! Suerte, Natsu, hablamos luego!- dijo la rubia despidiéndose de su amigo.

-Adiós Luce, suerte.

Una vez fuera de la clase Levy paró a Lucy sorprendiendo a esta.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre, Levy?- preguntó la rubia por la extraña mirada en la cara de su amiga.

- No sé si es bueno a acercarse a "Zero"… digo a Natsu- cambió Levy el nombre al notar el desagrado en la cara de la rubia al oír ese apodo. –Los rumores dicen que es muy problemático…

-No creía que fueras de las que juzgan sin conocer, Levy. La mayoría lo rechaza sin conocerle de verdad, Natsu es una gran persona, quizá algo travieso e infantil pero eso lo hace simpático…- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

- ¿No será que él te gusta Lu-chan?- dijo la peliazul sonriendo a su amiga. Esta solo negó con los brazos roja. – Jajajaja, era broma, quizá tengas razón, a partir de ahora trataré de ser más amable con él.

Con eso las amigas se marcharon a sus casas mientras el aludido acababa su trabajo un buen rsato después cuando el astro rey abandonaba su puesto. Esto hizo enojar al pelirrosa.

-Arrrrg, maldición, Lucy me debe una y bien grande. Toda la tarde perdida, maldita Erza, cada vez se pasa más. – protestaba Natsu mientras salía de la escuela y se dirigía camino a su casa.

En esas dobló una esquina y se encontró con que en la calle las farolas se apagaban de pronto.

-¿Q-Qué demonios? ¿Por qué se funden todas a la vez? Se preguntaba el pelirrosa, aunque decidió no darle más importancia y seguir andando. Al llegar se pondría un rato a ver peleas en la TV… Ciertamente odiaba su vida, nada interesante le pasaba nunca, si no fuera por Lucy ya habría abandonado hace mucho. Intentaba llamar la atención de todos pero nadie le comprendía nunca. De pronto observó en frente suyo a un misterioso hombre con un traje y sombrero negros que avanzaba hacia él.

-Daigiri!- dijo el hombre y de repente la calle desapareció siendo sustituida por una brillante esfera azul que envolvió los alrededores dejando a él y al hombre en el centro.

-¿Q-Qué narices? ¿Qué demonios has hecho?- dijo Natsu entre sorprendido y algo asustado.

-Tu alma es magnífica, equivale a cientos de almas comunes. Se me hace la boca agua, eso decía los humanos no? Jajajaja.- se reía el hombre. Natsu estaba paralizado superado por la situación, pero decidió quitarse esos pensamientos, este hombre era peligroso, pero a él no había quién le ganara en una pelea callejera.

Decidió soltarle una potente patada que el hombre detuvo con ¡un dedo! mientras se reía.

-Vaya, vaya, un pobre humano osa desafiarme, qué interesante.- entonces chasqueó el dedo creando una potente corriente de aire que empujo a Natsu volando varios metros hasta que impactó violentamente contra el suelo.

-¿Q-Qué demonios ha sido eso? Ni siquiera me ha tocado…

-Veo que a pesar que noto un gran poder en ti, no sabes nada de la fuerza espiritual, de todas formas poco importa ya…- en menos de un segundo el hombre desapareció y le golpeó el estómago fuertemente haciéndole a Natsu toser sangre por el impacto.- Jajajajaja, me encantan estas expresiones de dolor y desesperación al ver desaparecer vuestros sueños y esperanzas ante un ser superior, esto no se ve en el Pandemonium, por eso me encanta este mundo.- entonces agarró a Natsu de nuevo e impactó su cabeza contra el suelo casi haciéndole perder la conciencia.

-Agggg, mierda…- comentaba un Natsu que apenas podía moverse del gran dolor que sentía. Sus músculos le abandonaban. ¿Así que este era el final de su aburrida vida? Quizá fuera mejor así, nunca nada interesante había pasado ni nadie le había intentado comprender salvo Lucy… lo sentía por ella.

-Bueno, llegó tu hora… Zankuusen!- invocó una alabarda de una extraña energía azul que descendió para cortar su cuerpo. Natsu esperó el final de su existencia pero nada ocurrió. Escuchó un grito de dolor y agonía pero no era suyo. Vio el brazo del hombre en el suelo mientras un montón de sangre corría de su cuerpo.

-Agggg, quién te atreves para hacerme esto? ¡Es mi comida!- dijo el hombre furioso al que le había provocado la pérdida de su brazo.

Natsu alcanzó a ver a quién le había salvado. Frente a él vio a una pequeña chica con una gabardina negra como la oscuridad ondeando al aire y una larga cabellera azul que sostenía una larga guadaña. El hombre al ver de quién se trataba abandonó su expresión de furia por una de terror.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí? Maldigo mi suerte, entre todos tenías que ser…- el hombre que tan siniestro parecía hace solo unos minutos estaba nervioso y aterrorizado ante una simple niña de unos 12-13 años de edad.- Exijo derecho a ser juzgado por el rey Makarov.

-Veo que vosotros no aprendéis la lección, si faltáis a las reglas del Pandemonium sois escoria, tú y todos los demonios cazadores como tú, y la escoria no tiene derechos.- dijo fríamente la niña mientras avanzaba hacia el otro demonio. Natsu no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, simplemente podía observar sin moverse, sus músculos aún le dolían mucho y aunque pudiera no era conveniente.

- Maldita seas, Ángel de la desesperación, Zankuusen!- el hombre invocó otra alabarda de energía y la lanzó hacia la niña, esta la deshizo moviendo su mano y desapareció para aparecer tras el demonio y cortarlo en dos con la guadaña sin ninguna compasión. Este profirió a dejar un grito antes de desaparecer y dejar una bola negra y roja que la niña hizo desaparecer.

-Que alma más asquerosa… Lethein Sirius, tomo tu alma para la justicia del gran Makarov.- dijo la niña y entonces percató en la presencia de Natsu dirigiéndole una mirada fría. Natsu devolvió la mirada antes de caer inconsciente sobre el suelo.

FIN CAPI 1

Bueno, aquí está el primer capi de la nueva historia del Trabajo Intratable. Aquí el desarrollo decir que será algo diferente y más organizado y lento que en la otra. Así tendré más tiempo de dotar de más personalidad a los personajes.

Por fin acabé ayer los exámenes así que podré actualizar más seguido ahora en verano. El capi 11 de Nakama o Amor ya casi está a punto.

Espero que os guste también esta historia, saludos.=).


	2. Cosas de demonios

Capítulo 2 : Cosas de demonios.

Natsu despertó para encontrarse en el suelo en el mismo sitio que había sido atacado, o se había dado un golpe y era un sueño? Cuando vió el círculo azul alrededor supo que no era un sueño.

-Restaurar! Bien, con eso debería ser suficiente. No eres un humano normal, cierto? Poder moverte en el Daigiri…- comentó la niña mientras la especie de dimensión alterna desaparecía y reaparecía la calle donde estaban.

-D-De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué demonios sois vosotros?- dijo el Dragneel comprensiblemente asustado. La niña solo suspiró con molestia.

-Veo que no tienes ni idea. Te lo explicaré para hasta que un descerebrado como tú lo entienda. Además de este mundo existe un mundo alternativo el Pandemonium, donde habitamos los demonios, que nos alimentamos de las almas humanas, también existía lo que vosotros llamáis el cielo, conocido como Ishval pero desapareció hace tiempo.- explicó la pequeña sin emoción en su voz.

-¿Entonces por qué tú no intentas tomar mi alma como intentó el otro demonio? ¿No sois ambos demonios?- preguntó Natsu sin comprender.

-No me compares con esos. Tras muchos años de descontrol entre los demonios y peleas por las almas humanas con ambos mundos en desequilibrio un gran demonio decidió poner en orden y controlar la colecta de almas, su nombre es Makarov y se proclamó rey del Pandemonium, desde entonces los demonios solo nos alimentamos de las almas de aquellos humanos a punto de morir. Así establecemos un equilibrio en el mundo… Bueno, fin de la explicación!- dijo la demonio mientras se daba media vuelta andando en dirección contraria.

Natsu se quedó perplejo un momento intentando asimilar toda esa información. Entonces reaccionó y siguió a la pequeña peliazul, habían cosas que aún no entendía.

-Espera, y por qué ese demonio quiso coger mi alma si aún soy joven? ¿Y por qué mi alma es especial?- preguntó el joven al alcanzar a la pequeña.

-Arrrg, aún tienes más preguntas, qué molesto. Hay demonios que no están de acuerdo con el modelo de Makarov y escapan al mundo humano a coger almas más jóvenes con mayor poder, les llamamos cazadores. Nuestra misión es destruir a estos demonios que incumplen las reglas del Pandemonium y alteran el equilibrio…

-¿Y sobre mi alma?- preguntó Natsu, él no podía tener nada de especial, era una persona normal.

En ese momento Wendy se paró, no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Se centró en escanear el alma del pelirrosa y cuál fue su sorpresa al notar el gran poder que emanaba. Normal que demonios fueran a por su alma, lo extraño es que no le hubieran atacado más cazadores antes… ¿Qué podía ser ese humano?

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que tu alma es más poderosa que la media. Los demonios intentarán cazar tu alma en otras ocasiones. – dijo Wendy mientras seguía avanzando y Natsu la seguía.

-Vaya, todo esto es difícil de digerir, así que no soy un humano normal. Aun así, aún no te he dado las gracias por salvarme, soy Natsu encantado.- dijoi el pelirrosa sonriendo. Aunque era difícil de entender era la primera vez que algo emocionante sucedía en su aburrida vida.

-Hmmm, hasta cuando vas a seguirme?- dijo la niña molesta.

-Mi casa está por aquí también, es coincidencia. No me has dicho cómo te llamas…- preguntó Natsu intentando interactuar con la demonio.

"No entiendo a este humano, no siente temor?" pensaba la demonio extrañada.

-Mi nombre es Wendy Marvell, el Ángel de la desesperación, soy un demonio clase guardián.- dijo la pequeña.

-¿Clase guardián?

-Los demonios nos dividimos por escalas de poder en la cual cada una es 10 veces superior a la

anterior. Los demonios más débiles son los de clase C, luego están los de clase B y los

capitanes de regimiento de clase A. Por encima de ellos estamos los 3 demonios más

poderosos del Pandemonium, los demonios guardianes.- explicó la pequeña con una

sonrisa arrogante.

-Vaya, es sorprendente, eres una de los demonios más fuertes… te ves como una niña

pequeña.- comentó sorprendido el pelirrosa.- En fin, esta es mi casa, tienes donde dormir?

-Por qué preguntas eso? No, no tengo donde dormir, puedo en cualquier lugar. Eres un

humano muy extraño…- "Lo normal es que sean una raza orgullosa y egoísta que piensan en si

mismos…"

- Te debo una por salvarme, heheh.

-No te salve, simplemente se dio esa coincidencia. Y gracias, pero puedo arreglármelas sola. –

dijo la pequeña mientras desaparecía.

-Arrrg, qué chica tan antipática, solo quiero ayudarla. Hmmm, así que tengo un alma especial

eh?- dijo Natsu emocionado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Entonces sonó su móvil.

-Sí, quién es?- pregunta estúpida ya que solo tenía un contacto.

-Soy yo idiota, por qué no cogías el teléfono?- dijo al otro lado de la línea una nerviosa Lucy. Natsu de repente se acordó, debía estar preocupada eran casi las 22 horas.

-Ah pues… es que…- intentaba explicar Natsu. Realmente debía contar lo que había pasado? Lucy lo tomaría por loco…

-Ya sé, te volviste a meter en peleas no?- dijo Lucy como adivinando la respuesta. Parte de razón tenía…

-Uuuuh, bueno, vaya, me descubriste…- se rió Natsu intentando disimular.

-Natsu, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso… en fin, estás bien?- comentó preocupada la otra al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, sí, tranquila…-dijo Natsu colgando. Le sabía fatal colgarle a su mejor amiga pero estaba agotado, necesitaba descansar y reflexionar.

Al abrir la puerta Happy acudió a su encuentro .

-Hey Happy perdona el retraso! Ahora te doy lo que es tuyo.- dijo yendo a por un pescado a la cocina. Después de eso cenó y se fue a acostar esperando que todo eso hubiera sido un sueño. Sabía que no pasaría…

En casa de Lucy…

-Moooo, ese idiota me ha colgado, encima que me preocupo por él!- protestaba una furiosa rubia en un espacioso cuarto. – No sé porque me cabreo si siempre va a la suya…

-Lucy-sama, su padre quiere decirle una cosa…- dijo un mayordomo tocando la puerta.

-Entiendo, Johann, dile que ahora voy.- Lucy enfrió su expresión. ¿Qué podía querer aquel idiota que tenía por padre?

Atravesó los pasillos de la mansión recordando los tiempos en que su madre vivía y su padre era una persona agradable y que se preocupaba por su hija. Desde hacía 7 años…

Llegó a un gran despacho muy bien iluminado con una larga mesa al final de la cual una placa de oro rezaba "Jude Heartphilia CEO Heartphilia Airlines" y bajo ella…

-Vaya, veo que has venido…- dijo este serio.

-¿Para qué desea verme padre?- respondió la rubia igualmente fría.

-Es sobre tu amiguito, ¿cómo se llama … Naty?- dijo este para enojo de Lucy. Si era lo que se temía…

-Se llama Natsu.- completó esta expectante.

-Hmmm, no importa, he oído que sus resultados académicos son pésimos, en la familia Hearthilia no se premia el fracaso! Si sigue así retiraré el apoyo de la beca y tendrá que dejar el instituto… Es todo, puedes retirarte!

-Pero padre…- intentó protestar la rubia pero ante la fría mirada de este asintió y se retiró cerrando la puerta maldiciendo a su padre. Odiaba estar en esa casa…

Debería haber demostrado más oposición. Es cierto que Natsu no era un gran estudiante pero no era culpa suya… Había pasado años sin recibir una educación elemental y de repente recibir un nivel de bachillerato era un salto muy grande aunque ella intentaba ayudarle…

Se dispuso a acostarse y pensar en formas de ayudar a Natsu…

Al día siguiente Natsu se despertó pronto ya que no pudo dormir aún afectado por lo del día anterior y emprendió el camino al colegio aún antes de que Lucy fuera a visitarlo.

De repente al llegar todos se vieron sorprendidos de verle llegar tan pronto, incluido el profesor, pero él no les hacía caso y fue a sentarse a su asiento directamente.

-Bueno, hoy les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna, Wendy Marvell, ha llegado desde Inglaterra de intercambio trátenla bien.- anunció el profesor. La mirada de Natsu se levantó sin acabar de creer lo que veía. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Y cómo les había convencido de que era una estudiante de su grado con lo pequeña que era?

- Oh que pequeña, pero es tan linda! ¿Te puedo llamar Wendy-chan?- decía uno de los chicos levantándose –

-Wendy-chan, aquí hay sitio para ti!- decía otro emocionado.

La demonio simplemente pasó de largo todo eso y fue a sentarse junto a Natsu en silencio.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó este sorprendido. "Si solo es una niña qué hace en una clase de Bachillerato?"

-Supuse que sería más fácil estar cerca de ti para capturar a los cazadores, últimamente ha habido muchos ataques en esta zona, y tu alma les atraerá especialmente. Si te preguntas cómo les he convencido de que era una estudiante fue fácil, es una magia muy simple…además, el nivel de los exámenes de ingreso es pésimo, hasta un bebé los superaría. –sonrió la niña peliazul a Natsu, que no cabía en su asombro. Una simple niña pequeña había superado el exámen de ingreso de Fairy Tail, conocido por ser uno de los de más alto rango del país. Pero es no era lo raro…

-Pero al venir aquí exponemos a demasiadas personas ante un cazador…- protestó Natsu sobre ese plan.

-Eres un cebo así como el resto de humanos de esta clase, con esto podremos detener a los cazadores…- explicaba la demonio hasta que fue interrumpida por un golpe en la mesa de Natsu que la sorprendió.

-¡Eso es demasiado cruel! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en las personas como simples objetos…? ¡Eres despreciable!- gritó Natsu sorprendiendo al resto de la clase que le miraron cabreados.

-Hey Zero!, ¿qué le dices a Wendy-chan, eh? – gritaba uno de los compañeros de Natsu llamado Loke. – Ella claramente necesita a alguien a su nivel de belleza, ¿no princesa?

-Di lo que quieras…- dijo esta sin darle importancia. La cara de Loke se quedó en blanco, era la primera vez que lo rechazaban así. Wendy mientras trataba de comprender los sentimientos del humano, ciertamente era molesto con toda esa palabrería…

En ese momento Lucy entraba por la puerta justo a tiempo antes de que el profesor empezara la clase…

-Hey Natsu, por qué no me has…?

De repente una esfera azul lo cubrió todo haciendo desaparecer el espacio de la clase y quedando los cuerpos de la gente paralizados en medio.

-Vaya, el enemigo viene a visitarnos!- comentó Wendy mientras se enfundaba su gabardina negra y sacaba su guadaña.

-Gyahahahah, soy Zancrow , el demonio de las llamas negras, oh, ni más ni menos que el Ángel de la Desesperación, veo que estaba en lo cierto al sentir ese poder, pero si te venzo todas estas almas contribuirán a hacerme un ser superior…

-¿Realmente sentiste mi presencia y viniste aún así? Eres realmente un idiota, ¿lo sabes?- se rió Wendy ante el demonio cazador, que sin embargo tampoco cambió su expresión.

-Estas basuras de humanos servirán a mis propósitos, además no soy el mismo que antes ahora que controlo las flamas negras de Nibelheim. Puede que te sorprenda…- comentó Zancrow riendo maniáticamente.

-¿N-Nibelheim? Eso es imposible… es magia prohibida.- comentó Wendy sorprendida y furiosa.- Eso no es algo que un simple cazador corriente pueda dominar. ¿Para quién trabajas?

-Estás muerta, y los muertos no necesitan saber más. Tu alma contribuirá a un ser superior… ¡ Black Fire Roar!- lanzó un poderoso ataque que acabó que explotó lanzando lejos a Natsu y destruyendo los cuerpos de algunos de los compañeros de clase de Natsu que desaparecieron dejando almas que Zancrow absorbió.

-Nyahahahah, que almas tan apetitosas, pero apenas son un aperitivo para Vaelhar-sama. En su nombre tomaré tu alma Ángel de la desesperación.- rió el rubio.

Natsu había quedado inmóvil, acaso esta era su realidad? ¿Ser usados como peones por los demonios en sus luchas internas y como alimento? ¡Era demasiado cruel!

-Ya recuerdo, eras un poderoso demonio clase A pero por tu sed de poder y sangre fuiste expulsado del Pandemonium tras devorar almas de varios demonios! Zancrow, el Infierno Negro, te pasate al culto de Vaelhar..-gritó Wendy furiosa habiendo parado el ataque con la guadaña mientras con su gabardina había protegido a Natsu.

-Oh, aguantaste ese ataque, ciertamente eres una demonio guardián. Pero me pregunto… sabes controlar el flujo de energía de este mundo, nunca habías salido del Pandemonium cierto?

Mientras tanto Natsu estaba paralizado por el miedo, varios de sus compañeros habían sido devorados delante de sus ojos y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Si solo fuera fuerte… lo suficiente para proteger a Lucy, a Levy y a los demás…

-Hyaaaaah, pruébalo tu mismo, Blue Air!- gritó Wendy mientras atacaba a Zancrow pero este lo paró usando sus flamas negras.

Los dos chocaron a gran velocidad intercambiando golpes y esquivándolos.

-Haaah Haaaah, ese es vuestro problema, al estar atados a las ridículas reglas del Pandemonium sin un contrato no podéis desplegar todo vuestro poder! No lo ves, Wendy, Makarov os pone límites! Nosotros somos libres!

- Vuestra libertad ha sido conseguida asesinando a otros demonios y almas inocentes… eso no es libertad, no merecéis ser llamados demonios!- gritó la niña mientras Natsu trataba de alejar los cuerpos de la batalla.

- Sky Demon Roar!- en ese momento Wendy invocó un poderoso rugido de aire que avanzó hacia Zancrow quién se protegió con flamas negras pero lo superó y atravesó… aunque solo le provocó daños moderados.

-Esto ha sido un saludo, veo que aún tienes ciertas cualidades…- dijo el demonio antes de desaparecer, increíblemente a pesar de haber usado su rugido Wendy no podía creer que no estuviera casi herido.- Nos veremos de nuevo…espérame, humano, tu alma me pertenece.

-Haaaah haaaah, es este mi límite en este mundo?- se quejó Wendy mientras miraba al humano.- Bueno, veo que algunos humanos fueron eliminados, mala suerte…- comentó sin más Wendy.

-¿Cómo qué mala suerte? ¿No puedes restaurarlos…? Ellos no tenían que ver en todas estas luchas, solo quieren vivir en paz…

-Así es la realidad de este mundo mientras existan los cazadores. ¿Qué quieres que haga? No tengo suficiente poder para restaurar tantos muertos, de todas formas será como si nunca hubieran existido…- explicó Wendy mientras a Natsu le hervía la sangre con ira.- De todas formas estas personas te despreciaban, por qué ayudarles?

-No se trata de lo cómo sean conmigo ni de si es o no posible, la cosa es que ellos aún tienen mucha vida por delante, los humanos vivimos para dejar una huella, desaparecer así es muy cruel…- gritó Natsu a la pequeña demonio, que suspiró agotada.

-Entonces prefieres que te usé a ti? Tu alma es tan poderosa que debería permitirme restaurarles pero se reduciría tu vida en gran medida y tendrías que aguantar un gran dolor…- dijo Wendy mirándolo de reojo sabiendo que un humano no sacrificaría su existencia por la de otros. Eran una raza mezquina y egoísta…

-Ok, pues así lo haremos! Si esto sirve para prolongar sus vidas, estaré contento.- dijo el pelirrosa sorprendiendo a la demonio, nunca había visto un humano así, tal vez fuera diferente…

Como tanto Wendy como Natsu usaron mucho poder necesitaron descansar un largo rato en la azotea del edificio saltándose la clase, cosa que al pelirrosa no le importaba mucho ya que había clase con Erza.

-Tengo que reconocer que tienes agallas, cómo es, Natsu?- preguntó Wendy jadeando.

-Sï, argggg, encan- puaj- Natsu todavía se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.- No podía dejar sus vidas así…

Wendy se sorprendió, este Natsu era incomprensible, sacrificarse por proteger a otros? Los humanos siempre se agarraban a su existencia… Pero este parecía distinto.

- Por cierto, por qué te costó luchar con él? Creía que eras un demonio de los más fuertes…- preguntó el pelirrosa interesado.

-La verdad es que es preocupante, en este mundo no puedo usar todo mi Seishin, no me acostumbro al flujo de este mundo… y solo puedo desplegar parte de mi fuerza.

-Afff, qué es el Seishin?- preguntó Natsu curioso sin entender muchos conceptos.

-El Seishin es el flujo de la energía espiritual, antiguamente los humanos también podían usarla pero al desarrollar maquinas y un estilo de vida civilizado fueron perdiendo su habilidad hasta desaparecer salvo en casos puntuales como el tuyo…

- Ya veo, me preguntó que es lo que tengo dentro que atrae a tantos cazadores…. Por cierto, Wendy, me premites ayudarte en tu trabajo?- soltó sonriente el pelirrosa.

-Algunos demonios aceptan compañeros humanos con habilidades especiales para facilitar su flujo de energía y aumentar sus poderes en la tierra, pero yo no lo necesito…

- La pelea anterior me deja algunas dudas jaja, parece que ese Zancrow no le afectó mucho tu ataque que digamos y acabaste agotada…

- Aggg, cállate maldición, él simplemente tuvo suerte de que lo debilité a propósito…- insistía Wendy terca pero esto no convencía al pelirrosa.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que me puedo dejar capturar, total si tú no me puedes proteger ni de dos ataques, así esos cazadores serán más fuertes, que pena la orgullosa demonio guardián falló en su misión en la tierra y entonces…

-Agggg, está bien, te entrenaré para usar energía espiritual, considera un honor el trabajar como mi sirviente.- dijo Wendy arrogante.

-Yaaay, un momento… tu sirviente? Yo no soy el sirviente de nadie…

-Ese es el encargo del humano en un pacto demoníaco, si se niega morirá, de todas formas morirás ante un cazador como bien has dicho…- sonrió la pequeña.

-¿S-Sirviente de un demonio?- se quedó blanco Natsu mientras trataba de tragar saliva. Pero esto podía ser lo que necesitaba para alegrar su abrrida vida.- Está bien, lo haremos!

Mientras tanto en clases…

-Lu-chan, es hora de irnos…- le gritaba Levy desde la puerta.

La rubia asintió mientras observaba preocupada el asiento de Natsu vacío, había desaparecido de nuevo con la nueva estudiante, por qué se llevaban tan bien en solo medio día? Y por qué eso la iiritaba? Se supone que debería estar contenta porque hiciera amigos. Además recordó lo que le había dicho su padre, aún tenía que decírselo, sabía que no iba a ser tarea fácil…

-Me estás escuchando?- dijo su amiga algo enojada. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

-Ah sí, perdona. Este Loke es insufrible… verdad?

-Sí, pero es que todas sus admiradoras son peores aún que él, en serio ,cómo puede haber gente tan idiota.- protestaba Levy después de que el mujeriego hubiera intentado ligar con ella hoy.

-Jajajajaja, a la próxima le lanzas un libro y con suerte nos haces un favor a todos…

De vuelta con Natsu…

-Ah, qué bueno estaba!- dijo acabando la cena de spaghetti, la verdad es que viviendo solo se había tenido que apañar desde joven aunque Lucy a veces le ayudara con alguna cosa. Entonces sintió en la terraza una presencia, parece que se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a sentir almas desde aquella tarde.

"Este humano es muy raro… los humanos son egoístas y solo piensan en si mismos… entonces por qué él…." pensaba una pequeña peliazul en una terraza.

-Jaja, así que aquí estabas… - dijo sonriendo Natsu al llegar junto a ella.

-Qué no puedo?- dijo esta molesta. Ella podía estar donde quisiera…

-Lo podría considerar allanamiento de morada y es un delito…- ante la obvia mirada interrogante de la niña se rió.- Jaja, es broma, qué haces aquí? Creía que te las podías arreglar sola…

-Ja, es solo por la misión, para vigilarte mejor…- dijo esta girando la cabeza.- No te creas que es por ti ni mucho menos…

-Vale,vale, pero no sería mejor que entraras para vigilar mejor…?- preguntó Natsu con una gota.

La pequeña demonio se quedó parada.

-Supongo que no se te había ocurrido, cierto?

-Silencio, no es como para presumir. Pues entraré entonces!- dijo levantándose esta y entrando en la casa.

Al entrar en la casa de nuevo Happy salió a recibir a Natsu con una sonrisa, entonces Natsu le acarició y pudo observar un brillo especial en los ojos de Wendy, al contrario que su habitual semblante serio.

-¿E-Estás bien, Wendy-chan?- preguntó Natsu algo preocupado.

-¿E-Es un gato? Aún no los había visto…- dijo Wendy emocionada.- Son tan monos como creía…

-¿Quieres tocarlo?- preguntó Natsu mientras la demonio asintió emocionada y fue a acariciarlo. "Tiene gracia cómo parece tan seria y temible pero en realidad es solo una pequeña niña…aunque sea una demonio"

-¿Por qué me miras con esa sonrisa? Es molesta, sabes humano?-dijo al sentirse observada la pequeña.

-Hahah, veo que también tenéis sentimientos, no eres tan diferente a mí…- dijo el pelirrosa sonriendo.

-Hum, cállate!, no me compares contigo… aunque gracias por dejar que me quede aquí.- dijo muy bajo lo último.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Natsu aún habiendo oído lo último solo para molestarla. Wendy se puso roja y le soltó un golpe en la cabeza.

-Que más vale que te pongas a trabajar, mi entrenamiento será mortal!-dijo la demonio escondiendo sus verdaderas emociones.

Natsu POV

El golpe me había dolido bastante, me quejé mientras ella sonreía arrogante. Mis ojos se cruzaron de nuevo con aquellos ojos marrones que me mirarían tantas veces en el fututo. Wendy podría parecer algo temible pero sabía ya en ese entonces que realmente tenía buenas intenciones tras su máscara de una demonio sin emociones y yo sacaría su lado amable fuera como fuera-. Lo único difícil sería explicarle a Lucy, aunque ella siempre decía que debía tener más amigos no? Puede que tener amigos no sea tan malo… si logro que nos comprendamos. De pronto solté un grito al recibir otro golpe en la cabeza.

Wendy POV

-A qué ha venido eso?- soltó Natsu gritándome como si no supiera la razón.

-Te has atrevido a ignorarme, Natsu.- solté enfadada. ¿Yo el Ángel de la desesperación ignorada por un simple humano? De pronto sonó un sonido que identifiqué como el comunicador de lachrima.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Natsu antes de que le dirigiera una mirada para que se callara.

-Hola, Wendy, ¿me escuchas?- sonó la voz del maestro del Pandemonium.

-Sí, maestro, le escucho. La llegada al mundo humano ha estado dentro de lo esperado… un aumento considerable en Magnolia de ataques de los cazadores…- dije confirmando las suposiciones del Pandemonium, esta zona estaba siendo muy expuesta últimamente, aunque ya sabía la razón.

-Bien, en principio no te habríamos enviado a to sin tener experiencia previa en el combate en mundo humano pero no había más alternativa, hemos notado fuertes desviaciones en el flujo del Seishin y Rogue y Laxus estaban fuera como sabes. ¿Has descubierto algo?

-Sí, maestro, los ataques eran producidos por un alma humana de clase S…- dije sin esperar que lo creyese, hacía decenios que no se encontraba una, pero la potencia de la de Natsu era tal…

-¿Se refieren a mí? ¿Por qué soy un clase S? Oye!- decía el pelirrosa pero decidí ignorarlo. Quería saber si el maestro sabía el misterio de esta alma…

-¿C-Clase S? ¿Estás segura Wendy?- dijo este sorprendido. Yo rechisté de que no me creyera, ya que estaba orgullosa de mi percepción de almas…

-Maestro, con respeto, mi percepción de almas…-dije pero fui interrumpida por el idiota de Natsu.

-Escuchen, si estáis hablando sobre mí creo que tengo derecho a saberlo todo, además de que soy el nuevo compañero de Wendy.- dijo Natsu con una voz tan seria y seguro de si mismo que me sorprendió. En parte tenía razón, debía admitirlo…

-Hohohoho, así que mi pequeña genio al final se ha buscado un compañero humano…- dijo Makarov cpn su sonrisa apacible de siempre. Yo me sonrojé, había reconocido ante todos una y otra vez que nunca necesitaría un compañero para luchar en el mundo humano…

-Fue por razones especiales maestro, nos atacó Zancrow que parece haber controlado la magia de Nibelheim…- dijo esta para justificarse y llamando la atención del maestro.

-Nibelheim… magia prohibida… debe ser el culto de Vaelhar cierto?- preguntó el maestro a lo que yo asentí.

-¿Qué es el culto de Vaelhar?- preguntó Natsu interesado.

-Son un grupo de cazadores que dominan magia prohibida de Nibelheim, es como era conocido el infierno antes de que me conviertiera en rey, quieren que volvamos a los tiempos de la supervivencia del más fuerte…su líder Vaelhar fue una vez un poderoso aliado mío y el primer demonio guardián pero su creencia fanática por el poder lo llevó a rechazar nuestro modelo…- explicó el maestro para sorpresa de Natsu.

General POV

-No se preocupe maestro, seguiremos investigando los altercados, están tras el alma de Natsu al parecer, por eso ha habido tanto crecimiento.- explicó la niña seriamente.

-Muy bien, en ese caso Natsu, aceptas formar parte del Pandemonium y acatar las reglas del infierno?- preguntó el maestro en un tono más serio que antes. Natsu tragó fuerte pero accedió, no perdonaría el trato que aquellos demonios daban a los humanos con una vida por delante, no tras presenciar lo de hoy… además, también quería encontrar su propio origen y el de su alma.

-Sí ,accedo.

-Espere maestro, lo va a nombrar parte del Pandemonium sin más. Si ni siquiera sabía nada de las almas hasta ese encuentro de ayer…- protestó Wendy. De normal requería un largo proceso de aprendizaje del Seishin…

-Está bien te nombro demonio ayudante de clase C, oh qué dices Wendy? Creo que se corta la conexión…- dijo el maestro cortando el comunicador lacrima.

-¿Qué pretende el maestro? Maldición, solo espero que no me estorbes en mi misión…- protestó Wendy mientras Natsu celebraba.

En ese momento sonó el timbre…

-Ah, debe ser Lucy.- dijo Natsu antes de abrir la puerta a su amiga.

-Hola Natsu, por qué no apareciste por clase hoy?- preguntó su amiga mientras entraba. El comportamiento de su amigo había sido extraño el último día y medio, más desde que se encontró con la nueva, Wendy.

-Ah hola, es que estuve con Wendy.- respondió este sonriente sin pensar en las consecuencias de su frase…

-¿C-Con Wendy?- dijo esta con un tic en el ojo. Mientras ella se preocupaba él estaba relajadamente pasando la tarde… bueno, aunque aún no conocía a Wendy mucho le habían dicho que era muy fría y seria. Entonces levantó la vista y vio que la peliazul jugaba alegremente con el gato azul, no parecía como decían, pero eso no era lo raro aquí? ¿Qué rayos hacía a esas horas una chica allí con él?

-N-Natsu, más vale que tengas una buena explicación…- dijo Lucy con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

Entonces la peliazul se percató de la presencia de la rubia y respondió por Natsu.

-Me quedaré a dormir aquí desde ahora en casa de mi sirviente.- dijo Wendy sin problemas y sin entender lo que pasó después.

-Natsu…- dijo Lucy en tono amenazante.

-P-Puedo explicarlo…- dijo Natsu al ver que su integridad física corría peligro ( y razón no le faltaba)

-Maldito pervertido!

Un rato después…

-Vaya, así que tú también eres huérfana?- preguntaba interesada Lucy a Wendy.

-Sí, mis padres murieron hace tiempo en un accidente, vine aquí sin tener casa.- explicaba la demonio con algo de rabia en su voz notó Natsu. Sintió pena por ella, aunque fuera una demonio en eso no podían ser tan distintos no? Él ya sabía lo que eso era…

-No hace falta que cuentes más, me encargaré de que ambos tengáis más amigos dejádselo a la delegada de la clase, Lucy Heartfilia…- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Sí, la delegada más pasota de la historia, todavía no has llevado la protesta sobre los métodos de castigo inhumanos de Erza-sensei…- protestó Natsu en broma riendo. Lucy lo miró con cara de "¿Estás de coña?"

-Jajajajajaja- se rió Wendy ante la sorpresa de los otros dos.

-Bien, por fin abandonas ese rostro serio tuyo, reír te queda mucho mejor.- bromeó Natsu jugando con los mofletes de Wendy solo para recibir un golpe.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir ya que es tarde, mañana nos vemos camino de clase, Wendy-chan. Natsu, no intentes nada raro o ya sabes lo que te espera…- dijo la rubia mientras se despedía. Al salir de la casa se apoyó en la puerta pensativa.

"No le contaré nada a Natsu, sobretodo ahora que ha hecho otra amiga, conseguiré que siga en la escuela cueste lo que cueste" pensaba la rubia mientras abandonaba con paso decidido la casa dispuesta por primera vez a enfrentarse a su padre si era necesario.

FIN CAPI 2

Bffff, perdón por el retraso pero he estado fuera y no pude escribir mucho sorry. Bueno, Natsu y Wendy ya forman equipo y Natsu le va a tocar ser el sirviente de Wendy muahahahah.

La otra cosa es que como habréis notado Wendy no va a presentar su tradicional carácter amable sino que será tsundere en esta historia jeje.

Para los que no sepan lo que es tsundere es un estereotipo de personaje manga femenino arrogante y agresivo pero que en el fondo es amable.


	3. El pandemonium

Hola a todos, sigo con mi otra historia con el capi 3 tras un largo tiempo. Este capi estará narrado casi todo desde la perspectiva de Wendy.

Capítulo 3: El pandemónium.

Introducción:

Año 2014, Ciudad de Magnolia, Comunidad Valenciana, España

Los humanos viven tranquilamente sin saber que el peligro corre a cada esquina. Ni siquiera en el siglo XXI cuando la humanidad ha prosperado en torno a su tecnología es consciente de lo precaria y frágil que es ese don que llamamos vida. Todo necesita tener su equilibrio y de esto se encarga el Pandemonium…la labor de los demonios siempre se desarrolla en las sombras...

Wendy POV

Me levanté todavía algo extrañada en esto que los humanos llaman cama pese a lo incómoda que era. Ciertamente echaba de menos mi sveinger en Pandemonium pero tendría que acostumbrarme a esto… Habían pasado ya 3 días quedándome en casa de Natsu y empezaba a conocer un poco más este mundo pero realmente la misión que tenía enfrente era difícil, es posible que me tuviera que acostumbrar a este mundo mucho más de lo esperado. Suspiré mientras me levantaba para encontrar a Natsu comiendo el desayuno. Ciertamente había probado no ser mala persona, tal vez solo tal vez no fuera un mal compañero…aunque no habíamos tenido ocasión de probarlo aún ni empezar el entrenamiento.

-Buenos días, humano.- saludé al pelirrosa mientras bostezaba.

-Hey Wendy, buenos días! Juju, no sabía que durmieras como un ogro pero los ronquidos eran lindos eso sí…- se rió el idiota. Retiro lo dicho, un idiota es un idiota da igual como se comporte…

-Te voy a mandar a volar!- grité mientras le golpeaba cabreada, qué insolente e irritante podía llegar a ser a veces.- Y bien, hoy qué planes tienes?- pregunté desinteresada y algo aburrida.

-Jeje, hoy no hay clases, por lo tanto que tal si empezamos el entrenamiento?- dijo él sonriente, yo me sorprendí, o tenía mucha confianza o realmente era un idiota que no sabía lo que le esperaba? Más probable lo segundo…

General POV

Un rato después de salir de la casa los dos compañeros anduvieron un lugar alejado de la gente donde poder entrenar. A pesar del deseo de Natsu de aprender el Seishin Wendy argumentó que lo primero era lo básico, las artes de corta distancia o Kinkyori-sen. AL final localizaron un descampado a las afueras de la ciudad alejado de las transitadas calles que podía servir a sus propósitos…

-Bien, este lugar es perfecto. Buena elección, Natsu.- afirmó Wendy ante la risa del acompañante ante lo que puso una mirada de furia.- Esa risa es molesta, qué ocurre…?- preguntó Wendy con una X de cabreo en su rostro.

-Jajajaja, hasta ayer no pensaba que fueras a llamarme Natsu algún día, Wendy-chan.- se rió el pelirrosa acariciándole el cabello.

-Hum, veo que te emocionas por algo tan simple como eso, eres un sirviente muy simple y conformista.- dijo esta girando la cabeza.- Muy bien, atácame como puedas… el objetivo primero será que consigas rozarme al menos una vez.- rió la pequeña con arrogancia consciente de su superioridad.

-Muy bien, te enseñaré que en cuerpo a cuerpo no hay quién me gane en toda la escuela, prepárate.- dijo Natsu mientras soltaba una poderosa patada lateral que Wendy detuvo con un dedo…

-Hmmm, para ser un humano la fuerza y potencia de tus piernas no está mal pero descuidas mucho tu defensa…- con eso en un instante con otro dedo situado en la frente del pelirrosa Wendy le hizo retroceder más de 10 metros por el suelo.

-Eso no es justo, yo no puedo usar energía espiritual, el gran Ángel de la Desesperación abusando de sus oponentes, que ganas tengo que esto se conozca en el Pandemonium, heheh.- dijo Natsu riendo ante lo que la pequeña se vió herida en su orgullo y avanzó dispuesta a enseñarle a no meterse con una demonio de su clase.

-Heheh, estoy encendido, comencemos!.- dijo Natsu para sorpresa de la pequeña. ¿Por qué diablos este humano no se atemorizaba como el resto? En ese momento en sus pensamientos no vió que se aproximaba un golpe del joven ante lo cual tuvo que saltar para retroceder y no ser tocada por él. Realmente se notaba que lo había hecho para despistar, no era malo pensando en batallas.

El entrenamiento se prolongó por más de una hora hasta que Natsu acabó en el suelo agotado y derrotado por una Wendy que nunca usó más de una mano con ínfima fuerza en el combate.

-Aggg, esto no es nada… aún puedo…- pero justo en ese momento Wendy pateó a su compañero para que se rindiera de una vez cansada ya de su absurda resistencia, de cualquier forma encontraba su voluntad admirable.

-Bueno, has aguantado mucho, pero la resistencia no es lo que te hará mejorar, tus movimientos aún son repetitivos y lentos. Por hoy es suficiente, de todas formas, no has estado mal del todo…- reconoció la peliazul con las mejillas algo rojas. – Quizá te deje una pequeña recompensa y te acompañe a algún lugar por la ciudad, solo por esta vez…

-Eso sería más bien un castigo en el purgatorio.- dijo Natsu para si en voz baja pero subestimó el oído fino de la demonio y terminó arrepintiendo esas palabras…

-Maldito sirviente desagradecido, vete a volar!- con una corriente de aire la peliazul lo estrelló contra un árbol cercano ante lo cual se volvió enojada.

-Agggg, maldición, eso ha dolido!- se levantó dolido el otro.- De cualquier modo, ahora quiero tranquilidad, adelántate a casa, Wendy!- dijo el joven. Pasar ahora más tiempo con Wendy podía llevarle a la muerte a este paso realmente…

-No quiero!- dijo la pequeña simplemente en tono infantil.- No no no! Seguro que te meterás en problemas sino te echo un ojo… eso me significaría problemas en mi perfecto expediente todo por un compañero inútil! Débil y bueno para nada!- gritó la pequeña.

- Bueno, está bien, te permitiré acompañarme Wendy, vamos a tomar algo que ya se va haciendo hora de almorzar algo.- pero entonces sintió un pisotón en el pie.- Agggg, por qué haces eso maldición?

- Hum, así no, por favor maestra, sería un honor ser acompañado por usted.- dijo Wendy diciendo lo que quería que dijera su "esclavo".

-Ni de coña, por qué iba a…- pero hubo de resignarse ante la mirada de la otra que se leía en sus ojos "Te mandaré a volar para que no vuelvas"

Natsu se lo pensó mejor y para no acabar con su cuerpo molido decidió seguirle la corriente antes de arriesgarse a salir volando de nuevo.

-Por favor, maestra, sería un honor ser acompañado por usted.- dijo Natsu algo sonrojado por las palabras que acababa de decir. Menos mal que estaban en un lugar apartado sin nadie que pudiera oírle…

-Hum, está bien, no tienes remedio.- dijo la pequeña sonriendo y empezando el camino.

Durante la próxima hora volvieron a la ciudad y anduvieron por las calles del centro con una Wendy extremadamente curiosa que le preguntaba a Natsu lo que eran todo tipo de cosas y para lo que servían ante la extrañada mirada de la gente que pensaban que esa niña debía haber estado alejada de la civilización por las preguntas que hacía. En un momento andando llegaron a una especie de parque donde se sentaron a descansar un poco. Wendy observó a su alrededor y vió a un chico y una chica tomando una especie de cono con una bola de crema, qué podía ser eso?

-Natsu, qué es eso?- preguntó nuevamente curiosa la peliazul. Natsu suspiró algo agotado antes de contestar.

-Es un helado, ni siquiera sabes eso? Te lo comes chupando con la lengua.

-Ohhhhh, quiero uno!- dijo la chica emocionada y agitando a su compañero, que solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ahhh, por qué demonios le compraría un helado a una demo….Ayyy!- Wendy le dio un golpe en las partes bajas y empezó a intentar darle de forma cómica con Natsu intentando parar los golpes de la pequeña.

-Ah, está bien, maldición.

La pequeña se comió muy a gusto el helado con las mejillas algo rojas…

-Debo reconocer que hay cosas de este mundo que no están tan mal…-dijo la pequeña sonriente. Natsu se quedó observando, "Parece tan fría pero luego tiene una cara delicada…" Entonces oyó un sonido y vió a las que parecían ser unas compañeras suyas de clase que eran amigas de Lucy, Levy y Juvia si no recordaba mal molestadas por unos hombres algo más mayores. Aunque ellas eran de las que siempre pasaban de él en clase no podía ignorar el ver a unas compañeras en esa situación. Se levantó decidido a utilizar su habilidad por primera vez para ayudar a otros. Hasta esa ocasión solo se había metido en peleas buscándoles con gente de barrios bajos y pandilleros pero ahora que había conocido la maldad, sabía que debía proteger a sus compañeros incluso en pequeñas acciones como esta.

Wendy levantó la mirada del helado curiosa…

-Hey nena, quieres acompañarnos un rato?- dijo uno de los 3 pandilleros con gafas de sol a Juvia cogiéndola del brazo.

-Mi cuerpo está reservado para Gray-sama…cualquier otro es escoria en su camino.-le respondió la chica refiriéndose a su novio. A los pandilleros y a Levy les cayó una gota durante un momento por lo que había dicho la chica.

-Venga, no seáis así… ¡No sabréis hasta que vengáis cuanto os divertiréis…- dijo otro pandillero con una cresta en el pelo estilo punk agarrando del brazo a Levy con fuerza. Esta dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

-Ya os hemos dicho que no, pesados…dejadnos o llamaremos a…Ahhhhh.- entonces el pandillero tiró a Levy al suelo y alzó el brazo.

-Tendremos que ponerte en tu sitio…- dijo yendo a pegarle mientras Levy cerraba los ojos pero su brazo se detuvo. Natsu había detenido el golpe…

-Qué haces, maldito? Esto no te concierne, solo estamos hablando…- dijo molesto el pandillero tratando de golpear a Natsu con su otro brazo solo para que este le retorciera el mismo con una llave.

-Zer… Digo Natsu, qué haces aquí?- comentó sorprendida de la ayuda del pelirrosa, siempre le había parecido un chico problema y ahí estaba ayudándolas.

-En el momento has gritado no podía dejarlo pasar, nunca más dejaré pasar a un compañero en apuros sin importar si nos entendemos o no…- con eso Natsu golpeó al pandillero y esquivó el ataque de otro y lo derribó con un barrido de su pierna. Mientras Juvia también había logrado deshacerse del de gafas de Sol con una técnica de Jiu Jitsu, entonces los tres salieron corriendo…

"Vaya, así que ciertamente Natsu se preocupa tanto por los de su alrededor…" pensaba Wendy tras observar lo sucedido y recordar en las clases de magia demoníaca como esto era importante al formar un pacto.

-Bueno, aunque confiaba en la venida de Gray-sama, supongo que…gracias.-dijo simulando reticencia Juvia.

-Natsu, como decir…ehm…esto, gracias por esto y….- decía Levy ya que era la primera vez que hablaba directamente con el chico al que había juzgado sin conocerle.- Y este sabes, perdona por…

-Jajajaja, tranquilas, también me lo busqué yo, parecía metido en un búnker nuclear.- comentó bromeando el pelirrosa sobre su aislamiento todo el tiempo con los de la clase. Ahora había entendido que la vida era valiosa y tenía mucho que oofrecerle tras ser salvado por Wendy…

-Esto… me alegra saber que Lucy tenía razón…- dijo sonriente la chica. "Vaya, tiene una sonrisa tan brillante como la de Lucy, no me había fijado antes…"pensó el pelirrosa mirando a Levy.

-Bueno, yo también lo siento Natsu…- dijo girando su rostro ligeramente Juvia.- Nunca te volveré a llamar Zero…

-Hombre, si lo piensas bien no es tan malo el apodo jajaja.

Entonces Wendy se aproximó sin saludar a las chicas, golpeó a Natsu y lo arrastró fuera ante la sorpresa de estas.

-Pero Wendy, que estás…- dijo sorprendido sin entender el pelirrosa. Esta solo se enojó más con las mejillas rojas.

-Calla calla calla, idiota, no ves que tenemos trabajo que hacer? Además, estás desviando tu atención demasiado de tu maestro, sirviente idiota….- dijo enojada la pequeña mientras el pelirrosa trataba de despedirse de las chicas.

Entonces sonó un colgante de lacrima que llevaba encima de su vestido…

-Sí, aquí Wendy Marvell…qué ocurre?-dijo la niña demonio ante la llamada.

-Wendy, soy yo, Makarov, necesitamos que te reportes con urgencia en Pandemonium, ha sucedido algo grave…- dijo el rey del inframundo.

-No están ahí Laxus o Rogue, justo ahora estoy entrenando a mi compañero…- trató de decir la demonio guardián, su compañero aún no tenía experiencia suficiente con solo un día de entrenamiento.

-No hay opción, el culto de Vaelhar ha vuelto a actuar, que venga él también, necesita elegir su Zauer…-dijo Makarov cortando la conexión. Wendy suspiró mirando a Natsu esperando encontrar sorpresa, que un humano viajara al Pandemonium, no era ni mucho menos mal pero Natsu solo parecía emocionado.

-Tendré mi Zauer, no sé lo que es pero suena cool!- dij oeste con los ojos brillantes.

-Ahhhh, por qué tendré un compañero tan idiota? Escucha Natsu, es un objeto a través del cual manipulas tu Seishin (energía espiritual) y lo manifiestas, dependiendo de tus características mágicas este puede variar…

-Entonces el tuyo es…- dijo Natsu curioso recordando la guadaña de Wendy, ella asintió orgullosa materializando su gabardina negra y su larga guadaña que ahora que la veía también tenía tonos rojos.

-Esta es Downfall, dentro de las Zauer la guadaña es sinónimo de poder ofensivo máximo, solo 3 demonios antes de mí consiguieron manipular una, y todos eran nobles por supuesto…- eso último sorprendió a Natsu acaso en el inframundo habían estamentos? Pero decidió guardarse esa pregunta para otro momento.-Soy la primera plebeya en llegar a demonio guardián.- dijo la pequeña orgullosa esperando la alabanza del pelirrosa pero este estaba admirando el arma en cambio.- Idiota idiota idiota, ve a volar!- dijo enojada al sentirse ignorada mandando a volar con su viento al pelirrosa.

-Y eso por qué…?- dijo este desde el suelo.

-Hmmm…-dijo esta girando la cabeza simplemente. Entonces le condujo ante un espejo de una tienda cercana ante la sorpresa de este.

-Q-Qué… acaso es esta…?- antes de que acabara de hablar Wendy había pronunciado unas palabras en un extraño idioma y se vieron atrapados en un extraño vórtice.

Wendy POV

Atravesé el portal hacia el inframundo desde el espejo y acabamos llegando frente a la entrada de la Escuela demoníaca que era también la sede de los demonios asociados al Pandemonium. Al aterrizar ví como siempre que los demonios que me veían me saludaban con respeto y algunos con reverencia, yo no concedía importancia a esas cosas pero tampoco les iba a detener…

-Vaya, en verdad eres alguien importante, Wendy.- comentó el idiota de Natsu sorprendido. Entonces al observar alfrente rechisté al ver quienes salían de la escuela…

-Hohohoho, pero no es esa Wendy…-comentó Chelia riendo. Yo sonreí sabiendo de mi posición de superioridad.

-Heh, ahora me debes un respeto soldado de clase B…Oh vaya, qué desconsiderada, cómo te va en tus misiones? Oh cierto, que aún no te dejan viajar al mundo humano ya que aún no te has graduado.- le dije a mi antigua rival en la escuela con sorna.

-Tch, perdone usted, su planalidad…- dijo ella mostrando sus crecientes pechos. Eso si me cabreó…Sus asquerosas amigas se rieron.-Anda, y este chico…así que la pequeña Wendy ha salido del cascarón.-dijo tocando la barbilla de Natsu.

-Tú…d-d-deja a mi sirviente…- comenté con las mejillas rojas de enojo aunque no sabía por qué. Por qué me molestaba que tocaran a Natsu, pero pensé que debía ser porque era mi propiedad y que las manos de esa Chelia tocarán lo que es mío…

-Tú prefieres a esa plana o…-dijo Chelia acercándose a mi sirviente que estaba rojo, ahí no aguante más y golpeé a Natsu alejándolo de Chelia inmediatamente.

-Maldito sirviente pervertido, ya te he dicho que tenemos cosas que hacer…ah cielos, sin mí serías un inútil…- dije aún enfadada por toda la escenita.

-Bueno, soy Chelia Blendy, encantada…-dijo con una voz melódica hacia Natsu. Me tuve que girar furiosa para exigirle silencio.

-W-Wendy, eso…yo no…- intentó decir mi sirviente soltándose de mi agarre, al ver que no pensaba hacerle nada de repente pareció calmarse.- Quién era esa chica? Parece que te tiene tomada la medida jajaja…-dijo el idiota riéndose aunque se calló cuando le lancé una amenazadora mirada, no sabía si contarle sobre mi pasado en la escuela pero era mi compañero aunque me molestara, no debíamos guardar secretos, o al menos eso decía Makarov…

-Se llama Chelia, proviene de una de las familia nobles más importantes del Inframundo, la familia Blendy, los nobles tiene derechos especiales por lo que es no es normal que plebeyos de familias menores puedan acceder a estudiar en la Escuela demoníaca…- dije empezando a explicar pero Natsu ponía su cara de bobo de no haber entendido nada.- Aggg, qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Para qué sirve la escuela demoníaca?- preguntó el pelirrosa.

-Es donde estamos, aquí forman a los demonios avezados para que cumplan las llamadas tareas de recolector de almas, creo que vosotros los llamáis Shinigami que están asociados al Pandemonium por rangos en función de sus habilidades. El trabajo de recorlector es el más prestigioso para un demonio…- expliqué para que le quedara claro de una vez antes de seguir mi historia. Contemplé satisfecha que no parecía tener más dudas por ahora.

-Aún así, casi siempre son las familias con más influencia las que consiguen convertir a sus miembros en recolectores por lo que un plebeyo tiene que sobresalir mucho para conseguirlo, por esta razón son siempre muy orgullosos, por eso les molestaba a todos ver como yo siempre les superaba en todo.- terminé de explicar mi historia.

-Vaya, lo debes haber pasado mal también, has estado sola como yo…- comentó Natsu ganándose mi atención con eso. Es cierto, tanto él como yo habíamos sido incomprendidos por lo poco que me había contado él. –No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de cambiar eso, a partir de ahora tendrás tantos amigos que no podrás ni descansar jajaja, dejáselo al gran Natsu-sama…

-Tch, quién te ha pedido tu ayuda, baka Natsu.- dije girando la cabeza aparentando indiferencia pero mentalmente le agradecí mientras mis mejillas parecían estar un poco rojas. Si el resto de humanos eran como él realmente, quizá…solo quizá valdría la pena intentarlo. Decidí desechar esos inútiles pensamientos, solo me desviaban de mi objetivo, Natsu era un cebo para acabar esta misión y solo sería un compañero temporal, eso es todo…

-Hey Lutte, qué tienes hoy?

-Oh Wendy, vaya sorpresa, qué se te ofrece hoy.- dijo amablemente el propietario de la tienda que se encuadraba dentro de la escuela.- Oh y ese chico…-dijo con una sonrisa extraña como intentando indagar algo que no entendía.

-Es mi compañero, eso es todo…- dije simplemente.

-Ho-Hola, encantado, soy Natsu.- dijo el idiota sonriendo como siempre.

-Así que tú eres el rumoreado gran compañero del Ángel de la desesperación, para pensar que llegaría a tomar un compañero debes ser sorprendente…-comentó el tendero para la alegría de mi inútil compañero.

-No, solo es un idiota.- expliqué yo para el cabreo del pelirrosa.

-Bueno, bueno, parece que ya te vas volviendo más amigable, Wendy, supongo que buscarás ciertamente un adecuado Zauer para este chico, no vienen muchos humanos por aquí así que…

-Esto, oji-san, cómo supo que no era un demonio? Si sois iguales de aspecto…-preguntó el pelirrosa a Lutte.

-Tch, que no recuerdas que solo podemos hacer pactos de compañeros con humanos…Novato- dije irritada, ciertamente alguien de mi habilidad con este inítil como compañero, iba a perder el respeto de todos….

-Cómo dices, Wendy, quieres pelear?- dijo respondiendo a mi desafío el pelirrosa.

-Jajajaja, ciertamente sois una pareja divertida.–dijo y yo negué simplemente al parecer Natsu se puso algo rojo no sé por qué.- Natsu, por qué no pruebas esta? Creo que se adecúa a tu Seishin y a la forma de tu alma…- dijo blandiéndole una larga espada recta y de mangoestrecho al pelirrosa

-El filo ciertamente es muy cortante, es un arma muy ofensiva…hasta para ti debería ser fácil usarla.- dije sonriendo al analizar el alma de Natsu, ciertamente Lutte era hábil ,había vuelto a acertar.

-Hah, ahora si estoy encendido!- me respondió desafiante. Yo me sorprendí, me parecía haber escuchado esa frase con anterioridad pero decidí no pensar en ello ahora.- Te llamaré Enryuuken.

-Acabas de tomar un arma poderosa…-dije ganándome la atención de mi compañero por lo que seguí hablando.-Con esto quierodecir, estás realmente preparado para quitar vidas, sabes lo que eso significa no? No solo demonios, también hay cazadores que obligan a los humanos a trabajar para ellos trayéndoles almas…Alguien débil no…- en ese momento la expresión de Natsu cambió. Lo sabía, es demasiado débil de motivación…

-No bromees!, al aceptar ser tu compañero y proteger el equilibrio del mundo sabía donde me estaba metiendo, he visto más crueldades en esta vida de las que piensas!- gritó el pelirrosa para mi sorpresa, era la primera vez que se ponía así, por qué habría pasado este chico realmente.

-Hmm, bueno, nos vemos, Lutte, tenemos que reportarnos, gracias de nuevo.-dije mientras caminaba pensando en las palabras de mi compañero, ciertamente había mostrado una expresión decidida y….linda? Moví mi cabeza, cómo podía eso siquiera pasar por la mente de la gran Wendy. Baka, baka, baka. Pero realmente me intrigaba, era algo misterioso…

-Tienes una cara muy extraña, sabes. Te pasa algo Wendy?- dijo el idiota muy cerca de mí con una cara extrañada a y su boca tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron mientras oía a las chicas de la escuela que pasaban a nuestro lado hacer comentarios riendo sobre nosotros.

-T-T-Tú, hentai no sebanto ( sirviente pervertido), vuela hasta morir!-dije mientras lo enviaba con una ráfaga de viento hasta el techo. Él se quejaba de que me había pasado pero yo solo giré la cabeza con un "Hmmmm"

-Bueno, auch, si que pegas fuerte….

-Ha, te lo tienes merecido…así aprenderás a respetar el espacio de tu maestra…

-Entonces con este objeto ya puedo usar magia…Sorprendente!-dijo Natsu emocionado agitando su espada.

-No es tan simple, solo sirve para canalizarla y amplificarla, tú tienes que conseguir dominar el flujo de tu Seishin…- expliqué repitiendo lo que enseñaban en las clases elementales de la escuela.

-No entendí nada…pero suena interesante, heheh!-dijo con esa sonrisa de siempre pero lo que dijo…ah, que irritante es.- Bien, hemos llegado.

Al final del llamado pasillo de las antorchas se levantaba la enorme puerta de espejo…

-Skleith Nuna Redztes.- dije para pasar a través, Natsu permanecía inmóvil admirando la puerta así que le agarré para que entrara.

-Woooow, esto es sorprendente, así que aquí está el gran Makarov…Me pregunto cómo de enorme y poderoso será…

-Hohohoho, ardía en deseos de conocerte, chico. Es un placer!- dijo Makarov mientras Natsu miraba tratando ver de donde venía la voz.

-Abajo, idiota…- le dije.

-Abajo? Ehhh, eh, ehhhhh? Este es el rey Makarov?- dijo sorprendido antes de recibir un golpe de mi parte criticándole que presentara su respeto. Entonces inclinó la cabeza…

-Déjalo, déjalo, Wendy-chaaaan.- canturreó el maestro con esa voz que ponía a veces tan irritante.- Así que una Zauer ofensiva, una espada eh? Jej, sé que harás un gran trabajo, chico.- le sonrió el maestro a Natsu, que tenía los ojos brillantes. No sé por qué tenía tanto confianza en mi compañero.

-Por supuesto no os defraudaré en nada, se lo prometo…

-Pero, ten cuidado, dicen que Wendy es desesperante ,te compadezco, chico…-dijo el maestro mientras se reían a mis espaldas.

-Ni que me lo diga, viejo, parece un gorila cuando se cabrea...

-Puedo oírlos, sabéis…?- dije con una gota cabreada pero decidí dejarlo pasar esta vez.- Bueno, en cualquier caso, qué era eso tan importante maestro?

-El prisionero de rango S del culto de Vaelhar, Gajeel ha escapado robando además la joya del dragón…-dijo el maestro.

-P-Pero, no es posible…-Yo me quedé congelada, el famoso prisionero que se decía que clavaba a sus compañeros de prisión en la pared y los atravesaba con su espada. Era un asesino peligroso, además como era posible que hubiera robado una de las joyas de los dioses dragón…Decían que mataba solo por placer.- Cómo ha ocurrido esto?

-Aprovecho que la mayoría de nuestros miembros estaban fuera para escapar, además, ha viajado al mundo humano…Se le ha visto en un país de Europa, España, en la ciudad de Magnolia.- dijo el maestro dejándonos atónitos a mí y a mi compañero. No lo podía creer, tanto había decaído la seguridad en la antaño terrible prisión de Gladiaeus…Miré a mi compañero que había cambiado su usual semblante idiota por uno calmado de resolución, debía ser porque su ciudad estaba en peligro, sonreí ante eso. Esto nos serviría para ponernos a prueba en el mundo humano.

-Muy bien, en su nombre maestro y del Pandemonium, impartiremos justicia. Wendy Marvell y Natsu Dragneel presentándose para la misión…- dijimos casi a la vez preparándonos para retornar rápidamente a la Tierra por el portal del despacho de Makarov.

General POV(varias horas después)

Lucy colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en su cara, Levy le había contado que Natsu las había defendido de unos pandilleros esa mañana. Ahora por fin estaba cambiando, habría sido la llegada de Wendy la causa.

-Bien, le sorprenderé preparándole su plato favorito!- dijo la rubia emocionada poniéndose a cocinar con algo de ayuda de Johann.- Bien, está listo…- dijo orgullosa preparando para irse.

-Está genial, ojou-sama. Seguro su amigo se alegrará…- la felicitó el mayordomo. Lucy se despidió saliendo de la mansión mientras el reloj apuntaba las 9 de la noche. Aunque era tarde y era invierno, la casa de Natsu no estaba muy lejos de la suya y además Lucy sabía defenderse a si misma. Pero la oscuridad acecha en cada esquina, a la espalda de la inocente chica una figura oscura observaba sonriendo.

-Geheh, este mundo ciertamente es un paraíso, además esta alma luce especialmente deliciosa…-dijo la misteriosa voz a las espaldas de la desprotregida Lucy.

FIN CAPI 3

Buenooooo, hasta aquí llego este capi, qué os pareció? Realmente no pasó gran cosa (Natsu aún tiene que ganarse el respeto de Wendy,XD). Decir que a partir de ahora comienzan las misiones de Natsu y Wendy, veremos como se apañan…

De cualquier forma, el siguiente capi estará narrado desde el POV de Natsu, iré alternando por capítulo (los impares por Wendy y los pares por Natsu).

A continuación, en cada capi pondré algunas de las fichas de los personajes como hace Hiro Mashima, empecemos por Wendy.

Nombre: Wendy Marvell

Otros nombres: Ángel de la Deseperación, su Planalidad (por Chelia y sus amigas).

Le gusta: Los gatos, Los dulces

Odia: El mar (ya veréis por qué jaja), los cazadores

Zauer: Guadaña ofensiva

Edad: 120 (tendría 13 en el mundo humano).


	4. El poderoso hilo del destino

Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo. Cambio, realmente lo he pensado mejor y no narraré tanto en función de los POV de Wendy y Natsu ya que no quiero que la historia sea tan protagonistocéntrica (por llamarlo de alguna forma, XD). Así con más facilidad podemos contar sobre varios personajes. También los capis serán más cortos (entre 1500-2000 palabras) para poder publicar algo más rápido…

A continuación contestaré a los reviews del último capi:

: En esta ocasión he procurado darme prisa,XD.

Rubyrex Birch: Realmente sobre Wendy en este fic me procuro basar para su carácter en Shana de Shakugan no Shana, jajajaja, aunque añadiéndole tratos propios por supuesto.

Para acabar he puesto que la localización de Magnolia esté en lugar de mi ciudad natal, Valencia, XD.

Introducción:

Año 2014, Ciudad de Magnolia, Comunidad Valenciana, España

Los humanos viven tranquilamente sin saber que el peligro corre a cada esquina. Ni siquiera en el siglo XXI cuando la humanidad ha prosperado en torno a su tecnología es consciente de lo precaria y frágil que es ese don que llamamos vida. Todo necesita tener su equilibrio y de esto se encarga el Pandemonium…la labor de los demonios es muy distinta a la que la mayoría de la humanidad piensa…

Capítulo 4: El poderoso lazo del destino

General POV

EL nuevo equipo cruzó el portal de vuelta a la Tierra con el pelirrosa esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada a Lucy.

-Cómo será que encontremos a Gajeel?- preguntó preocupado Natsu.

-De momento no podemos hacer mucho si no invoca un…-comenzó a decir Wendy pero fue rápidamente cortada por que vieron una enorme esfera azul que envolvía un espacio a una distancia de allí. Wendy se enfundó con rapidez su gabardina y su guadaña mientras con el otro brazo agarraba a Natsu y comenzaba a saltar con velocidad entre los edificios ante el sorprendido chico.

Mientras tanto…

-Daigiri!- proclamó el demonio paralizando el espacio-tiempo en el lugar donde estaban. El cuerpo de Lucy se paró mientras el cazador avanzaba para comer el poder del alma.

-Ooooh, buen provecho, aunque esta chica además es linda, será un placer aún mayor capturar su alma, los débiles siempre mueren ante el fuerte…-dijo Gajeel mientras arrancaba un brazo del cuerpo tragando el poder existencial.

-En ese caso, tú morirás!-dijo Wendy golpeando con fuerza al cazador haciéndole volar hasta un edificio cercano por la fuerza del impacto para después soltar a Natsu que aún estaba agarrado a ella.

-Eso fue sorprendente Wendy, ahora…- en ese momento Natsu se quedó sin palabras al ver de quién se trataba la víctima.- Lu-Luce, esto es una broma, ¿verdad? Luce, eres tú?- decía con lágrimas en los ojos el pelirrosa.

-Natsu, concéntrate, se pueden reparar lso daños, cuando acabe el combate…Necesito que canalices mi energía para emplearla al máximo!- dijo la peliazul pero Natsu seguía todavía en shock mientras que Gajeel se levantaba después del tremendo golpe sacudiéndose un hilo de sangre de la boca.

-Vaya si pegas fuerte, no imaginaba que Makarov enviará a por mí a uno de sus peces gordos, geheh, esto será interesante…-dijo Gajeel riendo.- Oh y ese humano, tiene un alma todavía más apetitosa, esto será un banquete…

-Natsu, rápido!- dijo Wendy pero vió que este seguía inmóvil y Gajeel se dirigía hacia él.

-Espada extractora de almas, contempla esta maravilla del metal, Ángel de la deseperación…-dijo el cazador acercándose a Natsu con una espada que se había formado en su antebrazo con puntas que se movía cada vez más cerca del cuello del pelirrosa…

Entonces se oyó un gran impacto que hizo que Natsu reaccionara y vió que Wendy había parado con su propio cuerpo el ataque al no darle tiempo a bloquear y le caía sangre del hombro ya que no consiguió desviarla del todo.

-Jojojojo, protegiend a un humano, donde está esa reputación de fría e inflexible que tenías?- se jactó Gajeel mientras Wendy jadeaba y se derrumbó un poco del dolor apoyándose en su guadaña.

-Wendy, estás bien?- dijo Natsu acercándose a su compañera pero esta con su brazo libre lo alejo empujándolo.

-Aléjate! Ciertamente no eras lo que creía…-dijo esta enojada porque se hubiera dejado llevar por las emociones en medio de la batalla todo por ver a una amiga en apuros…Los humanos eran débiles de mente, y se ve que Natsu era igual.

-Vaya,vaya, parejita, no sé si tenéis tiempo de discutir, Elliot, ve por el alma de la chica rubia!-dijo Gajeel invocando por un circulo mágico a un humano que al parecer le servía.

-Youkai Gajeel-sama!-dijo este sin emoción como si estuviera siendo controlado.

-Maldición, Natsu, protege entonces a Lucy Heartfilia eliminando su sirviente! Su fuerza debería ser similar a la de una persona normal…- dijo Wendy apresurada por los ataques de Gajeel que con su hombro mal y por la falta de poder de existencia la estaba hiriendo en diversos sitios, era obvio que Gajeel ya no les dejaría tiempo para que canalizara todo su poder.

-De acuerdo!- djo el pelirrosa apenado por la acción anterior y queriendo demostrar a Wendy que no le faltaba resolución, era cierto, debía proteger a Lucy y a todas las personas en peligro y aquello solo lo lograría con una mente fría en ese momento. Natsu materializó su espada y comenzó a canalizar su poder pero entonces descubrió que era demasiado pesada. El tal Elliot aprovecho y le golpeó derribándole con una larga vara (estilo tonfa) que utilizaba.

-Aggg, ahora verás! Vamos, Enryuuken!- gritó Natsu esperando producir algún ataque de Seishin pero nada pasó, entonces Elliot le pateó lanzándole lejos de su arma con su tonfa.

-Bueno, Wendy, parece que no podréis impedir mi cacería, ciertamente estoy decepcionado con vosotros, esperaba mucho más de ti…- dijo Gajeel golpeando con fuerza a Wendy que retrocedió jadeante.-Sigamos divirtiéndonos!- dijo preparándose para darle de nuevo a Wendy pero esta consiguió detener el golpe.

Al mismo tiempo Natsu contraatacó y golpeó a Elliot obligándolo a retroceder mientras en un ágil movimiento y a pesar de no contar con experiencia partió la tonfa de este desarmándolo de esta forma al recuperar su espada.

-Qué es esto?- dijo Gajeel al ver un poderoso círculo mágico dibujado en un instante a su alrededor. –No puede ser que tan poco tiempo…Un conjuro del Libro de Ahura.

-Magia Gravitatoria número 47, Helicates!- gritó la pequeña niña mientras el entorno del círculo se volvía negro y Gajeel quedaba aprisionado contra el suelo sin poderse levantar. Además de la magia de aire que la caracterizaba la genio Wendy dominaba casi todo tipo de magia.- Haaa, haaaa, no creerías realmente que no tendría nada preparado durante la batalla, verdad idiota?

-Agggh, maldición, qué demonios…?-dijo Gajeel inmóvil y a merced de la peliazul.

-En nombre de Makarov, Gajeel del culto de Vaelhar, yo te…- comenzó a decir Wendy preparada para tomar su alma.

Al mismo tiempo, Natsu dudaba sobre si tomar el alma de Elliot realmente mientras le apuntaba con su Enryuuken, en otro tiempo seguro que fue una persona igual que él aunque estuviera siendo obligado a cometer esos actos incruentos por los demonios…Pero recordó las palabras de Wendy sobre que debía ser inflexible, aún así el pelirrosa dudó un momento más, lo que aprovechó el sirviente de Gajeel para atacar al pelirrosa con una bola azul de energía espiritual que le dejó herido en el suelo y rápidamente atacó a Wendy que aunque se deshizo muy fácilmente de él enviando hacia atrás con una onda de energía despistó su conjuro un momento que aprovechó el cazador para escapar y cortar a la peliazul de nuevo con su espada.

-Bueno, bueno, geheh, supongo que mi cacería seguirá de nuevo, díselo a vuestro rey…Nos volveremos a ver, alma clase S- dijo el pelinegro con sorna mientras desaparecía. Wendy se derrumbó sangrando por las múltiples heridas que había sufrido mientras jadeaba…Natsu se las arregló para levantarse apoyándose en su espada y avanzó hacia su compañera sorprendido de verla en ese estado.

-Wendy, yo…

-Cállate! Todo esto es tu culpa…No eras diferente del resto, los humanos son débiles…creía que eras diferente, que por fin había encontrado…- dijo la pequeña dejando inconclusa la frase mientras usaba su restante poder para restaurar los daños incluyendo a Lucy. Acto seguido se desvaneció sin decir una sola palabra más dejando consternado a Natsu…

EL pelirrosa se quedó pensando preocupado en que tenía razón, le había faltado decisión y sangre fría, en su estado actual solo podía ser una carga para WendyY si entrenaba aunque fuera solo para poder combatir al lado de Wendy, pero cuando aparecería ella de nuevo? Y Wendy era tan fuerte, realmente aunque entrenara nunca podría alcanzarla…

-Hey Natsu!- lo sacó de sus pensamientos una voz conocida iluminada por la risa que contrastaba con el suyo triste pero trató de disfrazarlo de normalidad.

-Oh Lucy, qué casualidad, qué haces por aquí…?- dijo este aparentando sorpresa por verla aquí. No parecía recordar nada de lo ocurrido al igual que en el instituto el otro día, el poder de Wendy era algo increíble…Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Trató de alejar los pensamientos de su cabeza, si solo la conocía de unos días, ni siquiera podía asegurar que fueran amigos todavía.

-Moooo,Natsu, me estás siquiera escuchando?- dijo haciendo un puchero la rubia, de repente algo celosa pensó en la posible causa.- Ya estás pensando otra vez en Wendy-chan verdad?

-Nooo, yo no…si solo es mi compañera…-dijo Natsu gritando sin saber que la pequeña todavía le oía ya que había decidido volver a disculparse pero al ver a Lucy charlando se había escondido tras la esquina de la calle. "¿Solo una compañera? Era verdad, y ahora ni siquiera eso, entonces que es este sentimiento extraño en mi pecho de dolor…" decidió retirarse y tratar de continuar la misión por si misma como siempre había hecho en las misiones en el inframundo, ella nunca había necesitado un compañero ni ahora lo necesitaría. Ella solo era una herramienta de lucha, estas cosas no iban con ella…Había sido idiota por creer que Natsu era distinto…

-Bueno, bueno, parece que estás cambiando me han dicho…-dijo la chica rubia dando una vuelta frente a su amigo. Este la miró sin comprender…pero se dio cuenta que Levy le habría dicho.

-Sí, la verdad es que tener amigos no es nada malo, lo he comprendido…- dijo pero se dio cuenta que no podía contar nada de los hechos de los últimos días, quería al menos mantener a Lucy fuera de ese mundo...Entonces se fijo en que nunca la había visto tan feliz…sus delicadas facciones no hacían sino detallar lo hermosa que era…se sacudió sus pensamientos, él nunca pensaba en ese tipo de cosas, qué le pasaba ahora.- Bueno, de todas formas, te acompaño a casa, es tarde ya…no sé qué chorradas irías a hacer a estas horas Luce.

-Pero si justo iba a la tuya a darte una sorpresa…-dijo la rubia con las mejillas rojas chillando.

-Jajaja, pues me la das en tu casa…-dijo este con voz cantarina para hacer enojar a la rubia.

-Moooo, tú no tienes remedio.-dijo Lucy mientras se encaminaban hacia casa de Lucy donde la rubia procuró que no se topara con su padre. Para sorpresa del pelirrosa Lucy le presentó el plato que le había preparado y que duró unos segundos, y finalmente decidió comentarle lo que este planeaba para que lo supiera. Lucy bajó la cabeza esperando que este se pusiera triste pero en vez de eso oyó la risa de su amigo.

-Hahahah, así que ese viejo no me ve capaz, muy bien, pues le escupiré sus palabras en su perfumado rostro…- dijo Natsu para risa de su rubia amiga.- Heheh, ahora si estoy encendido!

-Bueno, esto no es tan fácil como luchar oye.- dijo su amiga riendo.- Hacía tiempo que no estábamos así.- dijo la rubia rememorando viejos tiempos llamando la atención del otro.- Recuerdas cuando viajamos a Mónaco, cuando dijiste a aquellos chicos que les dejarías con un ojo colgando de la espalda si se atrevían a reírse de mí de nuevo?

-Hahahah, debería haberlo hecho quizá…- se rió el pelirrosa, siguieron recordando cosas hasta que Johann entró para informar a Natsu de que debía retirarse ya que Lucy tenía que dormir, el pelirrosa abandonó y se dirigió hacia su casa habiéndose olvidado en ese rato de todo el asunto de los demonios y lo que había pasado con Wendy, como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso de la promesa que se había hecho de entrenar, como en un último intento de borrar ese mundo del que sin darse cuenta ya era parte.

Fue al día siguiente cuando Natsu por fin recordó la discusión con Wendy y fue a revisar la habitación que la chica se había autoarrendado dos días antes descubrió un silencio sepulcral, ella no tenía pertenencias porque al parecer las guardaba en su gabardina con magia. "Quizá no vuelva…" procuró pensar indiferente pero la casa se sentía sola con solo la presencia de Happy pero decidió no pensar más en ello. Él solo sería un estorbo para Wendy, esto era lo mejor… Esa mañana Lucy no fue a meterle prisa ya que le había dicho que iría con Levy así que como de costumbre salió tarde hacia el instituto mientras aún tenía el desayuno en la boca…

De solo imaginarse la cara de Erza cuando entrara por la puerta le hacían estremecerse sus entrañas por lo que se aceleró su marcha.

-Hey Natsu, cómo vas esta mañana? Me han dicho que ayer defendiste a la novia de Gray-san eres un verdadero hombre!- su sorprendido rostro se giró para encontrarse con un corpulento hombre peliblanco, Elfman Strauss, hermano de la chica más popular del instituto, Mirajane Strauss. El sorprendido Natsu era por primera vez tratado por normalidad por un compañero, pero esos sentimientos se los guardaba para dentro porque para fuera…

-Bah, habría podido con 100 como esos…-se chuleó el pelirrosa arrogante.

-Hmmm, déjame que lo dude aunque gracias.- dijo a su lado otro compañero, Gray Fullbuster. Nonguno de los dos realmente estaban en el grupo que más se metían con él aunque por los rumores hasta ahora no le habían hablado.- En ese caso, ELfman, le dejamos que nos pruebe que tan hombre es?-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras el otro asentía.

-Por supuesto, veamos si llegáis antes al instituto, el que llegue último carga con la culpa del retraso de los otros dos…-dijo el pelirrosa.- Hahah, os demostraré mi velocidad…

Durante el resto del día en clase Natsu fue haciéndose amigo de gran parte de la clase al ver como era en realidad y no esa persona fría y problemática que solo hablaba con Lucy. Para el joven que recién comenzaba a entender lo que era la amistad fue un gran día donde se volvió gran amigo de Gray y Elfman además de Juvia y Levy y acabaron invitándolo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Gray. Al final fue Elfman el que se tuvo que quedar a limpiar pero en un gesto de solidaridad los otros dos se quedaron a ayudarle. Finalmente cuando el Sol agonizaba salieron de la escuela…

-Tengo que reconocer que me has sorprendido, pero tuviste suerte esta mañana, la próxima vez te destrozaré…-dijo Gray sobre su derrota de esa mañana.

-Los sueños se llaman así porque son eso, ilusiones…-dijo sonriente el pelirrosa a su nuevo amigo-rival.

-Ya veremos en el próximo evento deportivo como acabas llorándome, por cierto, al final os uniréis al equipo de fútbol?

-Por supuesto, es lo que un hombre haría!-dijo Elfman mostrando su resolución.

-Hombre, no se me da nada mal, creo que lo intentaré…Total, no tengo mucho que hacer por las tardes.-comentó Natsu apoyando su cabeza relajadamente sobre sus brazos echados para atrás.-Siempre que Wendy no me descubra jajaja.

-Deberías esforzarte en trabajar, si le causas problemas a Lucy te enterarás…- le recriminó Gray a su compañero.

-Aunque realmente voy a trabajar más duro este año, he hecho una promesa…-dijo Natsu sin percatarse en voz alta. Gray le miró con una sonrisa, este ya no era definitivamente el chico problema del que había oído, hablaba con ellos tan natural como di fueran amigos de la infancia. Natsu entonces por primera vez sintió como una presencia acercarse, durante el último día parece ser que extrañamente su cuerpo se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a sentir el poder espiritual.

-Oh, se me ha olvidado una cosa chicos, adelantaos si queréis…- Gray y Elfman asintieron mientras le miraban extrañados y continuaban su marcha. Natsu continuó caminando notando como le seguía la presencia, tenía que alejarse de esta zona residencial tan transitada, sin saber si Wendy aparecería para restaurar los daños no podía involucrar a nadie. Realmente era imposible ya para él llevar una vida normal? Aunque en que momento había llevado una vida normal realmente?.

Entonces notó un profundo callejón que se metía entre los edificios y decidió girar allí.

-Despliega, Enryuuken!- dijo Natsu invocando su larga espada sin mirar aún a su oponente que se había parado detrás de él.

-Hmmm, interesante, notaste mi presencia y utilizas una Zauer? Definitivamente no eres un humano normal…Geheh!-dijo una voz perfectamente conocida para el pelirrosa.- Nos volvemos a ver, compañero de la enana…Que comience la cacería, Daigiri!- en ese momento invocó un enorme espacio alternativo mientras su sirviente Elliot aparecía de nuevo con su misma facción inexpresiva.

-Otra vez ese idiota? Me aseguraré de enviaros en un paquete de regalo a Makarov, que ya se acerca la Navidad…-comentó con sorna el pelirrosa mientras se preparaba para luchar aunque se sabía en gran desventaja. Pero se decidió, no podía simplemente rendirse, aunque ya no pudiera luchar al lado de Wendy, al menos debía proteger a aquello que le importaba. No volvería a presentar esa debilidad…

-Geheh, ni siquiera tendré que involucrarme, con tu debilidad y tu inseguridad Elliot volverá a derrotarte sin problema… Ataca!- el sirviente invocó y lanzó una pequeña bola azul de energía que fue cortada por Natsu con su espada para sorpresa de Gajeel. Natsu también se sorprendió al notar un poder rojo fuego que emanaba a través de su espada, acaso era este…?

-N-No puede ser…- comentó sorprendido Gajeel mientras Natsu cargaba de energía su espada.-Qué has hecho maldito en este día y medio?

-Kurimuzon Bakuhatsu! (Explosión carmesí)- el pelirrosa lanzó una enorme llamarada que explotó al tocar al sirviente de Gajeel que intentó pararlo solo para desaparecer dejando en el proceso un alma azul.- Yo simplemente me decidí, para proteger aquello que me importa, no volveré a dudar…

-Ughhh-, no te acerques! Gajeel parecía tenso al ver avanzar a Natsu con su nuevo poder pero entonces sonrió.- Bromeaba…Hahahah, realmente crees que ese idiota sirviente serviría para algo?- dijo mientras engullía el alma de Elliot. Natsu le miró repugnado.

-Tú, acaso ese no era tu compañero?- al oír esas palabras Gajeel rompió en risas.

-No oía algo tan interesante desde la última guerra, me recuerdas a ese idiota viejo de Makarov, que robó a los demonios su identidad…Hahahah, deja que te cuente algo interesante antes de acabar contigo, chico…Ha habido dos grandes guerras mágicas la primera ocurrió hace 300 años entre Ishval y el Pandemonium, la famosa guerra de Daimiel o guerra de las almas, pero 200 años antes hubo otra gran guerra que supuso la creación del Pandemonium…sabes por qué se produjo esa guerra chico?- dijo Gajeel con una macabras sonrisa. Natsu permaneció en silencio expectante…

-Porque idiotas visionarios como tú intentaron cambiar el equilibrio y a los demonios, nos derrotaron y acusaron de criminales por defender nuestra libertad , la de los demonios…el cazador caza y la presa muere es el orden de la naturaleza. Ahora comprendes porque cada vez que oigo esa palabrería, me dan ganas de ensartar a quién lo dice en la pared y hacerle sufrir lentamente…-dijo el demonio invocando su Zauer, una larga espada mecánica de oricalco.

-Yo no pienso perder ante alguien como tú, no de nuevo!- dijo Natsu aumentando su fuerza mágica pero entonces notó la enorme desproporción entre su poder y el de Gajeel, la presión era como si le apretujara por todos lados. Se sacó esa inseguridad y corrió a enfrentar a su enemigo…

-Flame haze (neblina llameante)- Natsu atacó con una nube de fuego que cubrió el espacio quemando todo alrededor, había sido un ataque potente pero…Gajeel permanecía en su posición con cara burrida. El pelirrosa tragó saliva, su ataque no le había hecho nada…

-El Seishin se usa así idiota!- con un chasquido invocó una enorme corriente espiritual que hacía retroceder a Natsu y entonces avanzó en un instante y le golpeó con el puño haciéndole caer al suelo.- Kihihihihi, me encanta esa impotencia que sientes, solo hace la cacería más interesante…

Natsu se levantó con la mirada gacha y jadeando. "Su velocidad es envidiable pero tiene que haber alguna manera de conseguir impactar un ataque fuerte sin que…"

-Me parece que no tienes tiempo para pensar, Atsui tetsu no katto (Corte del hierro candente)!- con un fuerte ataque con su espada Gajeel rajó todo el chaleco de Natsu produciéndole además un enorme corte en la espalda del que comenzó a gotear sangre. EL pelirrosa cayó al suelo apoyado en su puño…

-Haaaa haaaaa…

-Apenas te tienes en pie, muy bien, ahora te arrancaré tu orgullo, poco a poco…como Makarov nos arrancó el nuestro tras la guerra…- sonrió Gajeel mientras caminaba hacia el mago de fuego que apenas se tenía consciente ya del extremo dolor que le provocaba la herida abierta.- Tetsuken no Tamashi! (alma de la espada de hierro) Kihahahah desaparece, escoria…

En ese momento cuando la espada de hierro se acercaba Natsu logró ver que durante un momento su rival se había confiado y dejaba una apertura (espacio sin defender en artes marciales), decidió fingir que estaba sin fuerzas tambaleándose. Cuando su rival alzó la espada para atravesarle Natsu rápidamente invocó su espada y pudo cortar a su rival con un ataque llameante a la desesperada que le hizo retroceder.

-Kurimuzon Bakuhatsu, heheh, parece que la presa también tiene dientes, animalito…ughhh- trató de jactarse Natsu aunque el dolor que sentía aún era intenso. Gajeel se miró con rabia unas gotas de sangre que goteaban de su pecho y se volvió furioso a su enemigo. ¿Él, un demonio que tenía la fuerza de un clase A, herido por un humano? Jamás le perdonaría, se transportó detrás de su enemigo, le agarró la cabeza y lo estampó con violencia contra el suelo sin que el herido Natsu pudiera hacer nada…

-Despídete miseria…- dijo preparando otro nuevo ataque. EN ese momento algo pasó como un rayo cortando a Gajeel y después lo envió volando unos metros con una proyección de energía espiritual. Natsu miró asombrado hacia arriba en un estado lamentable…un poder así solo podía pertenecer a…

-Wendy!- dijo el sorprendido pelirrosa.- Jej, es la segunda vez que nos encontramos conmigo siendo derrotado y tú salvándome…

-No podía dejar a mi compañero así…- dijo Wendy guiñando el ojo. Natsu notaba un cambio en el tono de su voz, como si respetara más su fuerza, acaso había visto su pelea?- Oye, por qué no interveniste antes?

-Hum, ese es tu agradecimiento? Aunque reconozco que has progresado…te mereces un pequeño reconocimiento.- dijo la demonio girando la cabeza con las mejillas algo rojas. Natsu sonrió, es como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.- Más importante, toma esto…- Wendy dio una extraña pastilla a Natsu que al momento y asombrosamente recuperó parte de su fuerza.

-Ohhhh, esto es asombroso, Wendy!- dij oeste emocionado.

-Tú, interrumpes mi cacería una y otra vez … esta vez me aseguraré de aniquilarte, Ángel de la deseperación, esta cacería acaba de empezar…

La niña se rió con sorna antes de hablar.

-No, de hecho ya ha terminado, Natsu, une tu mano a la mía, canalizaré todo mi poder…- dijo Wendy uniendo sus manos y viendo como su flujo de energía iba aumentando más y más. EL aura obligó a retroceder a Gajeel debido a la enorme presión mágica que comenzó quebrantar los edificios cercanos…"Este poder se acerca a mi poder máximo, dicen que aún con un pacto es difícil superar el 50% en el mundo humano, entonces por qué con Natsu…será este sentimiento de calidez que siento" entonces la demonio guardián desplegó una inmensa aura azul que miraba estupefacto su compañero, el poder de Wendy no dejaba de crecer a cada momento que pasaba.

-Como si te fuera a dejar…Tetsu no Saiga! (Colmillo de hierro)- Gajeel atacó con su espada pero ni siquiera pudo completar su ataque ya que se quedó inmóvil tras un rápido ataque de Wendy que nadie vió…

-Ahhh…con esto debería ser suficiente.- dijo Wendy bostezando sin siquiera haber usado magia. "Lo derrotó de un solo golpe, y sin magia? Es este el poder de un demonio guardián…Wendy, eres demasiado fuerte…" pensaba el pelirrosa mientras la pequeña se preparaba a juzgar y tomar el alma del pelinegro.

-Adelante, acaba con mi deshonra, sierva de Makarov…- al oír eso, ella se enojó, Natsu finalmente le había hecho entender que no era solo una herramienta aunque ella lo hubiera negado hata entonces.

-Será un placer, basura…- dijo esta mientras empezaba a descender su guadaña pero Natsu paró con su Enryuuken.- Qué estás haciendo Natsu?

-Creo que será más respetable tenerlo como aliado, es fuerte, podríamos convencerlo, pero más importante quiero tener una revancha con este maldito!- dijo Natsu pataleando. Gajeel suspiró riendo…

-Jajajaja, eres interesante chico, así que dices que eres capaz de detener mi cacería? Geheh, qué te has tragado…?

-Bueno, en todo caso no parece que tengas muchas más opciones no?- dijo Natsu invitándole a unirse a ellos olvidando todo lo que les había intentado hacer.

-Heh, bueno, en ese caso…no veo más alternativa, pero nunca me ganarás chico. No me uno a ustedes, digamos que trataré de probar a cazar desde el otro lado, eso es todo.

-Natsu, eso va en contra de…- proferió a decir la niña pero al ver la sonrisa de su compañero supo que no se podía negar, suspiró antes de hacer un caso aparte para esa ocasión. Además tener a alguien del culto de Vaelhar a su lado les podía dar información…- Ahhh, haz lo que quieras…

-Ves cómo te hice cambiar de opinión,Wendy-chan?- dijo Natsu pellizcándole la mas mejillas mientras ella chillaba.

-Urusai urusai urusai! Te veías tan patético…- chilló Wendy como siempre escondiendo sus emociones.

-Hmmm, sois una pareja interesante la verdad…- comentó Gajeel riendo. Esperaba que fuera interesante esta nueva cacería, aunque sabía que si sería mejor que la otra opción que le dejaban.

De esta forma como si un poderoso hilo del destino los mantuviera unido el futuro de la demonio y el humano andarían cercanos en las batallas venideras…

FIN CAPI 4

Bueno, acabé al fin. Por fin Natsu puede usar magia aunque aún es débil (el entrenamiento de Wendy será mortal). Los dos capis siguientes serán bastante más relajados dentro del género que se llama vida escolar y más divertidos. Bueno, qué os ha parecido? Se aceptan sugerencias como siempre. Como siempre igual cambio en las próximas horas algo si veo que no me gusta.

A continuación explicaré como funcionan los rangos de los demonios:

Rango C (aprendiz): Son aquellos con un dominio básico de la magia espiritual y que por lo tanto solo pueden realizar misiones partiendo como ayudantes de otros demonios más poderosos.

Rango B (soldado): Son demonios cuyo poder espiritual está a un nivel moderadamente elevado pero no tienen demasiada experiencia y se les permite ejercer misiones fáciles independientes para que ganen experiencia de combate.

Rango A (capitán): Son los demonios con un gran poder y elevadas habilidades que dirigen a otros demonios en misiones de todo rango excepto las consideradas de nivel S. Muchos capitanes son admirados por los estudiantes de la escuela demoníaca.

Rango Guardián (Legendario): Los demonios más poderosos con unas habilidades muy superiores, solo se les llama fuera del Pandemonium cuando hay escasez de fuerzas para la recolección de almas o hay una gran amenaza contra el Pandemonium.

Rey demonio Makarov: Poderoso demonio guerrero que luchó junto con Vaelhar en el pasado para cambiar el inframundo. Actualmente es el más poderoso de los demonios y como tal ejerce como rey del Pandemonium, es un rey implacable y firme pero al mismo momento es una persona sencilla y amigable.


	5. Tormenta de sentimientos

Hola minna! Estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulito bajo el brazo a ver si os gusta…sé que he reducido el ritmo pero no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo…

Capítulo 5: Tormenta de sentimientos

Lugar desconocido.

-Entonces, Gajeel escapó pero fue capturado de nuevo?- dijo una sombría voz en una estancia decorada conreminiscencias del antiguo inframundo y débilmente iluminada por unas antorchas.

-Sí, excelencia, yo creo que él no merecía estar con nosotros, no le importaba nuestra causa con tal de seguir sus cacerías, creo que es un problema para…- decía un arrodillado Zancrow solo para que la sombra de su propio brazo comenzará a estrangularle.- M-Mi señor, yo no…

-Por qué quieres preguntar? Como la Voluntad de Vaelhar que soy y líder de su culto, no puedo permitir el fracaso, y me han informado que dejaste escapar a una de los demonios guardianes cuando no podía usar su fuerza, me equivoco?- dijo la voz enojada mientras la sombra de Zancrow que controlaba lanzaba lejos al usuario de fuego oscuro que comenzó a toser por la presión en su cuello.- Parece que esa niña y su compañero empiezan a molestarnos, quizá tenga que llamar de nuevo a esos tres…- dijo la Voluntad mientras los ojos de Zancrow se abrían denotando pánico. ¿Con los tres se refería a…?

Pandemonium.

-Entonces, crees que será tan fácil que Makarov acepte a Gajeel en el Pandemonium?- dijo Natsu curioso mientras volvían de informar al rey demonio de la misión.

-Hmmmm, Makarov no suele ser vengativo hacia los cazadores pese a sus crímenes, pero seguramente pase un tiempo bajo interrogatorios para obtener información y seguramente sea degradado por su pasado en el culto de Vaelhar…-dijo la pequeña seria mientras entraba en uno de los cristales que conectaban ambos mundos.

Magnolia, España.

Natsu y Wendy cruzaron el portal de retorno al mundo humano tras haber informado de su misión. Makarov les había encargado formar equipo hasta que todo el asunto del culto terminara, además de informar que Laxus regresaría en breve y se uniría a la operación para erradicar a los últimos seguidores del antiguo inframundo junto con tres demonios rango A y sus subordinados. La pequeña Wendy se tomó esto como un aviso de que estaba siendo muy lenta en su misión, antes de salir de su oficina Makarov le había felicitado por tener un compañero pero le había avisado que estuviera pendiente del pelirrosa, ya que sentía una gran magia al nivel de los demonios guardianes. Wendy se giró a mirar al susodicho "Realmente tiene tanto potencial, sé que tenía un gran poder oculto, pero para decir que algún día podría llegar a nuestro nivel…" El pelirrosa le devolvió la mirada curioso pero al ver que Wendy se giraba de nuevo decidió dejarlo pasar.

Natsu y Wendy seguían caminando en silencio de regreso a la casa del usuario de fuego cuando de pronto Natsu cuestionó algo a su compañera.

-Por cierto, por qué no regresaste antes? Entiendo que te enfadarás pero casi me matan… - se quejó este. Ella permaneció en silencio aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron …-Wendy?

-Urusai! Yo te escuché decir que solo…era tu…tu c-c-compañera…-dijo la pequeña muy bajo lo último recordando lo que este había dicho a Lucy el día anterior. ¿Qué no le había dicho que sería siempre su amigo? Él era su sirviente, cómo podía intentar desvincularse así de ella…

-Qué solo eras mi que? No te he oído…- dijo este curioso acercándose solo para ser golpeado por la pequeña.

-Nada, maldición, baka Natsu, vamos, quiero comprar dulces…-dijo la pequeña girando su cabeza ante la incomprensión del otro.

-Otra vez? Pero no sé como a una demonio le puede gustar algo como unos dulces, quiero decir, son un invento moderno…-comentó Natsu. Wendy le miró desde debajo de manera intimidante.

-Acaso estás insinuando…?- dijo Wendy enojada de nuevo.-Insinuar sobre la edad de una mujer es la peor cosa…

-No, quiero decir, aunque seas plana debes haber vivido por lo menos …- entonces el pelirrosa fue golpeado de nuevo solo complicando la situación.

-Hmmm, sirviente estúpido, tú nunca aprendes, ¿verdad?

-Ohhh, eres tan mala, Wendy, un día te superaré y tus golpes no me afectarán, ya verás kyahahah.- dijo riéndose Natsu mientras alcanzaba a su compañera. Esta aunque aún algo enfadada le miró con una sonrisa que confundió al usuario de fuego…

"Aunque sea un idiota, es la primera persona que me ha hecho pensar que no soy solo una herramienta de lucha, acaso este sentimiento tan cálido es lo que significa tener un amigo…" pensaba Wendy ya que Natsu era el primero que la trataba como si fuera ella misma, no una herramienta de lucha o una demonio guardián.

-Bah, ni siquiera con mis entrenamientos en 10000 años te acercarías un poco a mí…- dijo la otra igual de arrogante. De repente continuó en un tono más serio.- De todas formas, me sorprendió que solo con tus emociones consiguieras manipular tu energía espiritual…-entonces Wendy notó una increíble potencia mágica durante un momento pero antes de que pudiera localizarla desapareció. Decidió dejarlo pasar…

Al día siguiente Lucy se preparaba para ir a la escuela cuando Levy la llamó.

-Hey, Lu-chan, ya estás lista? Juvia, Gray y yo ya estamos abajo...- le llamó felizmente Levy.

-Ah, pues ya bajo, pasamos a recoger a Natsu no?-dijo Lucy también, a lo que esta le contestó que sin problema. Cómo había cambiado todo para su amigo en solo unos días se estaba abriendo un hueco en los espacios en la gente y ya se relacionaba con casi todos. Nadie le llamaba ya Zero, cómo si todo fuera cosa del pasado ante un futuro brillante, sin embargo…la aparición de Wendy tan cerca de Natsu la estaba haciendo sentirse un poco desplazada últimamente de su amigo especial…pero siempre trataba de quitarse esos pensamientos tan egoístas, así no es como debería pensar una buena amiga no? Los cuatro iniciaron el camino tranquilamente y sin complicaciones hasta que…

-Buenos días, Natsu, Wendy-chan…eh, Wendy-chan, qué haces en casa de Natsu, es posible que ya hayáis…?- dijo Levy que no sabía que vivían juntos con las mejillas rojas. La rubia se recriminó mentalmente por no habérselo contado. Wendy solo parpadeó sin comprender a lo que se refería…

-Eh? No, esto es solo que…Wendy no tenía un sitio donde quedarse, ella solo es mi compañera, nada más, cómo podría interesarme por ella jajaja…- dijo Natsu solo para recibir un pisotón de la pequeña.- Ah, y eso Wendy a qué viene?

-Hmm.- dijo esta comenzando a caminar mientras Levy y Lucy miraban a Natsu con cara de pocos amigos sin entender este que había dicho de malo. (A/N: Un idiota siempre será un idiota…). Gray agarró a su amigo-rival mientras las chicas se adelantaban.

-Hmmm, todavía no sabes tratar a una mujer, así nunca triunfarás en la vida...-dijo Gray con cara de superioridad.

-No me interesa oír eso de un idiota que va sin camiseta por la calle…-dijo Natsu inexpresivamente señalando el pecho descubierto de Gray que la gente que pasaba miraba.

-Gray-samaaaaa, estás aún más sexy así!-decía Juvia desde lejos.

-Mierda, maldición, donde la dejé!- dijo este buscando inútilmente su camiseta.

Al llegar a clase empezaron clase de Matemáticas con el profesor Carlos que era además el director, al que apodaban César, por la forma estricta en que dirigía el resto del Colegio.

-Señorita Marvell, acaso está usted atendiendo a la lección?- dijo al ver que la pequeña no había sacado ninguna libreta ni libro y le miraba fríamente-si tan inteligente se cree por qué no resuelve esto?

-Ah, usted es realmente molesto…-dijo Wendy ante el silencio que recorrió toda la clase, nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a Carlos, que era aún más temido que Erza. Carlos no respondió sino que quedó con un tic en el ojo sin creerse lo que oía.- Claramente el resultado de la integral de 2x^2 es el resultado de aplicar la regla de las integrales elementales quedando 2x^3/3, lo que no entiendo es adonde pretende llegar con estos planteamientos tan primitivos, si realmente quiere que aprendamos algo debería ahondar en la resolución de las transformadas de Fourier, son bastante más útiles…

Toda la clase enmudeció mientras Carlos la miraba con rabia y se giró, Wendy sonrió por primera vez en la clase. Después que esta acabó la niña se vió rodeada por los chicos de la clase y algunas de las chicas que se agolpaban a felicitarla…

-Wow, Wendy, eres sorprendente, te ves tan pequeña y aún así…- dijo un compañero castaño que se llamaba Max.

-Hmmm, lo que esperaba de esta pequeño zafiro en esta clase gobernada…- empezó a recitar Loke para coquetear pero la pequeña simplemente pasó de largo indiferente a los que la felicitaban.

-Qué? Ignorado dos veces, esta humillación, por qué a mí…?- se lamentaba Loke sintiéndose nuevamente ignorado por la pequeña que miraba como Natsu hablaba amistosamente con Lucy. Sin saber por qué sintió una extraña sensación en su interior al ver esa escena que no sabía describir pero era de furia, nadie le había hecho nada, entonces, por qué le cabreaba ver a Lucy y Natsu hablando juntos?

-Natsu, vamos a comprar dulces para almorzar…- dijo la pequeña tratando de separar a los dos amigos aún sin saber la razón de por qué lo hacía.

-Está bien, vienes tú también Lucy?- preguntó Natsu asintiendo esta a continuación para enojo de Wendy, que Lucy miró con sorpresa más Natsu como siempre no se percató.

-Entonces se va a organizar un viaje de la clase?- dijo el pelirrosa emocionado al oír las palabras de la rubia mientras Wendy simplemente devoraba los dulces que llevaba felizmente ajena al resto.

-Sí, es el primero que vas verdad? Te aseguro que lo pasaremos genial…es a un balneario de aguas termales en la montaña.- recordaba felizmente la rubia la única vez que había estado en uno.

-Vaya…eso es todo?- dijo Natsu con cara aburrida.

-Cómo que eso es todo…qué que esperabas tú, ir a una competición de lucha? Además, aunque no lo entiendas, la suave sensación de esa agua purifica tu piel mientras la recorre, es genial, verdad Wendy?- dijo esta buscando apoyo de la pequeña que levantó la vista curiosa.

-Efftan fuenos pero pfeiero los alfofones de caramelo…- dijo Wendy en tono incomprensible refiriéndose a los caramelos causando que a Lucy le caía una gota y Natsu comenzaba a reírse. Entonces se les unieron Gray, Juvia ,Levy y Elfman.

-Hey, hasta que al fin os encontramos. Natsu, has mirado ya para unirte al club de fútbol con nosotros…- preguntaba Gray mientras comenzaban a charlar los amigos. Entonces Wendy se percató de nuevo de la misma presencia imponente que les observaba esa mañana. Parecía estar acercándose pero no sabría localizarla, debía ser un usuario de Seishin de élite, ya que al parecer se había percatado de su presencia y estaba anulando la suya lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido pero permitiéndose ser detectado. ¿Quién podría ser ese individuo, sería un cazador o…

-Hey, Natsu, Lucy, ha pasado un tiempo, me alegra veros tan juntitos como entonces, jajajajaja.- dijo un hombre interrumpiendo la conversación para el asombro de los estudiantes apareciendo de detrás del banco.

-EHHHH? O-O-Onii-san?- soltó Natsu sorprendido junto a Lucy, más la sorpresa era mayor para sus amigos que no imaginaban que Natsu tenía un hermano. Wendy se quedó extrañada por ambas razones, primero, no se habría imaginado esto, miró al chico que aparentaba ser un par de años mayor que sus compañeros debía rondar los 18 años con un pelo negro desarreglado que caía desordenado y unos intensos ojos verdes que marcaban vitalidad. Parecía un humano normal además, no podía ser el alma que sentía? Ahora además había dejado de sentirla….

-Tienes un hermano, Natsu?- decía Levy sorprendida.

-Ohhh, si que tiene pinta de ser un verdadero hombre!- comentaba emocionado Elfman al ver que era musculoso como él el supuesto "hermano" del pelirrosa.

-Jajajaja, así que no les contaste sobre mí, eso está muy mal, hermanito…-dijo el hermano de Natsu jugando con sus mejillas.- Bueno, supongo que me presentaré, soy Heinzel Dullard, encantado! Estaré quedándome un tiempo por aquí…no te molesta, verdad hermanito?

-Ngggg, Onii-san, deja ya eso…- dijo Natsu avergonzado en su orgullo al ser tratado como un niño. Además, estaba alegre de volver a verlo tras tanto tiempo pero…presentarse de esta forma, aunque esto era muy de su hermano.

- Pero a pesar de ser hermanos, no lleváis el mismo apellido…- comentó Juvia.

-Ah, es que no somos hermanos de verdad, en mis tiempos en el orfanato Onii-san fue el único que se preocupaba por como estaba y me enseñó muchas cosas…- dijo Natsu sonriendo recordando aquellos buenos tiempos, si Lucy había sido su única amiga en aquella época en quién confiar, Heinzel definitivamente había sido lo más cercano a un hermano, además que le contagió su actitud positiva e hiperactiva. Había pasado casi un año sin saber de él y aparecía de esa forma.-junto con Lucy, claro.- añadió apresuradamente al notar la punzante mirada de esta.

En esos momentos sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de la siguiente clase y todos se dieron cuenta que Heinzel había desaparecido casi tan rápido como había aparecido. Al comenzar la clase Wendy demostró su superioridad física aún cuando claramente se contenía todo lo que podía haciendo ganar el partido de fútbol que jugaron a su equipo por 8-0 siendo nuevamente aclamada por el resto de la clase.

-Ciertamente Wendy-chan es increíble no crees? A pesar de jugar de defensa marcó un hattrick…yo creo que ella debería darnos clase. Jajajaja.- comentaba uno de los compañeros, cosa que llegó a los oídos del profesor que se vió herido en su orgullo.

-Así que créeis que alguien tiene más fondo físico que yo eh? Quince vueltas por burlaros de la capacidad de este humilde gran profesor.- dijo a los estudiantes que asintieron refunfuñando por lo bajo y sacándole la lengua cuando se giró.- Marvell, venga aquí, he oído que algunos quieren que tú des clase, que puedes decir sobre eso…

Wendy le miró con cara aburrida y habló sin tapujos como siempre.

-Lo primero que debería vestir convenientemente a una clase de Educación Física, cómo puede esperar animar a los estudiantes con ese traje y además usted no tiene fondo físico para aguantar las carreras que ordena hacer, conclusión cualquiera de nosotros podríamos organizar la clase mejor que usted.- dijo Wendy mientras el profesor se hundía cada vez más a cada palabra de Wendy. Entonces ya se había formado un coro de alumnos alrededor de la escenita.

En ese momento el profesor se levantó herido de nuevo por las duras palabras de la niña y desafió a Wendy a un combate al modo antiguo para decidir quién tenía derecho a dar clase para sorpresa de la clase.

-Wendy, me dejas participar a mí?- dijo Natsu emocionado y encendido como siempre.

-Oye, no deberías decirle que se detenga justamente.- dijo Gray con una gota.

-Gray-sama siempre tan responsable!- soltó Juvia por detrás.- Creo que ahora me gustas más aún…

-Natsu, esto te parece bien? Së que ese profesor es un idiota pero…- decía la rubia preocupada. Wendy podía meterse en problemas si aceptaba. Sabía que Natsu aunque era temerario no podía ser tan idiota y al final intentaría convencer a Wendy de que…

-Es un combate maravilloso, no crees?- dijo este con un brillo en los ojos esperando la pelea para ser el siguiente en desafiar a Wendy. Lucy suspiró desesperada.

-Bueno, acepto escoria, no usaré más de un dedo.- dijo Wendy sonriente.- Si aguantas más de 10 segundos ganas… comencemos!- dijo la demonio confiada sin extraer absolutamente nada de su poder espiritual y levantando para luchar el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-Agggh, que lenguaje tan insolente, a los niños desobedientes hay que disciplinarlos por la fuerza…Te aviso que hace unos años fui tercer DAN de Jiu Jitsu.- dijo mientras realizaba una Mae Geri (patada frontal) hacia la demonio que con una acrobacia saltó por encima de su rival esquivando el ataque para aterrizar a sus espaldas. El profesor giró con rapidez para no ser sorprendido y volvió a atacar con su puño y toda su fuerza a la pequeña que levantó el dedo mientras bostezaba deteniendo al profesor, entonces empujó con su dedo en la frente de este mandándolo contra los arbustos cercanos del patio para risa y sorpresa de los estudiantes que cada vez estaban más impresionados de las habilidades de la nueva callada y misteriosa estudiante.

-Wendy-chan, lo has vuelto a hacer, eres increíble!-comentaban los compañeros mientras a Natsu le brillaban los ojos y Lucy suspiraba esperando problemas por esa acción.

Durante el resto del día y a pesar de su popularidad la demonio seguía sin relacionarse con nadie fuera del grupo de amigos de Natsu lo que unido a su seriedad habitual hicieron que empezara a ganarse el respeto de los demás que temían molestarla. Al acabar las clases Lucy se dirigió al pelirrosa animada…

-Natsu, quieres que vayamos al Arcade? Te dejaré tener la revancha hoy…-dijo Lucy interesada en jugar con su amigo ya que finalmente tenía una tarde libre.

-Ja, no me ganaste, yo solo…agggh, está bien, te machacaré…- dijo Natsu pero entonces notó algo que le agarraba de la camisa. Miró abajo para ver a una pequeña niña peliazul con las mejillas algo rojas mirando hacia otro lado.

-Qué pasa Wendy?- preguntó este desconcertado. Esta sólo se giró algo enojada indicándole que fueran a hablar fuera. Lucy solo parpadeó algo desconcertada…

-No puedes ir…- dijo Wendy de forma tajante con las mejillas algo rojas.

-Por…Por qué?- comentó el otro desconcertado.

-Lo olvidaste? ¡Tenemos entrenamiento! ¡Entrenamiento!-dijo la pequeña visiblemente enfadada con las mejillas de color carmín.- Eres mi sirviente, deberías estar agradecido de que tu maestra…

-No pasará nada con que lo dejemos para la noche, además necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando . Ya he conseguido dominar el Seishin, así que no voy tan mal, ¿cierto?-dijo Natsu mientras caminaba de vuelta con Lucy dejando atrás a una enojada Wendy.

-No, eres un sirviente débil y patético, cualquier enemigo te podría ganar y destruirte, eso… De cualquier modo, no puedes ir!

-No sabía que fueras tan egoísta, Wendy, así no es como se comporta un nakama.- dijo Natsu mientras abandonaba definitivamente a Wendy detrás.

-Natsu, pasaba algo con Wendy? Parecía molesta, teníais algo pendiente?- dijo la rubia algo preocupada.

-Nah, sin problema, una de sus rabietas, nos vamos ya?-sonrió el pelirrosa mientras abandonaban el recinto escolar.

-Realmente me sorprendió encontrarnos a Heinzel hoy…qué le pasó todo este tiempo?

-Bfff, no tengo ni idea, siempre ha sido muy de guardarse sus secretos, a pesar de que era mi principal confidente, él muchas veces no me contaba sus cosas, siempre ha sido así y parece que sigue siendo…onii-san nunca ha confiado en mí…- empezaba a renegar Natsu de una forma poco habitual en su conducta hasta que Lucy le puso un dedo en la boca.

-Estoy segura que no es así…mmmmh…quizá lo haya hecho para protegerte de algo no crees?- le sonrió la rubia dulcemente. EL chico se sonrojó al ver su hermoso rostro con esa increíble sonrisa…

-Mmmmh…puede ser…sigamos, hoy te destrozaré nyhahahahaha.- dijo el avergonzado Natsu intentando cambiar el foco de atención.

De vuelta en la escuela…

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto esto? Es mi sirviente y mi compañero, no me importa lo que haga con otras personas, solo mi misión…" se quejaba la pequeña Wendy peleando consigo misma en su cabeza. Sentir estas…lo que fuera era un signo de debilidad que no podía permitirse se decía la peliazul pero solo conseguía que ese sentimiento de furia se incrementara. Decidió abandonar la escuela y volvió algo cabizbaja bajando las escaleras.

-Hey Wendy-chan, ¿quieres… ehhh…acompañarnos a casa?-dijo un tímido compañero solo para recibir una fulminante mirada de la otra.

"No lo entiendo, aún así, esto no me importa, solo la misión, solo la misión…Aún así, por qué eligió estar con ella…aún cuando se supone que debe ser mi sirviente…Natsu no Baka"pensaba triste la pequeña; a pesar de que trataba de concentrarse no conseguía desalojar ese sentimiento de rabia hacia Lucy de dentro. "¿Por qué me enfurezco con ella? No me ha hecho nada…" Entonces notó una importante alma cerca de ahí y un Daigiri invocado. No podía perder tiempo había trabajo por hacer.

Wendy decidió despejar su cabeza, debía ser seguramente un grupo organizado ya que notaba varios cazadores, entonces notó que la potencia de esas almas provenía de la dirección a la que iba Natsu. No perdió tiempo en saltar por una de las ventanas de la escuela y enfundarse su gabardina y su larga guadaña mientras saltaba con rapidez entre los tejados hasta llegar a una de las calles aledañas al Arcade en el que se supone estaba Natsu. "¿Se habrá enterado de esto? O, no querrá venir?" se preguntaba la pequeña al notar la ausencia de este. Por muy novato que aún fuera en la percepción de almas debía haberlo notado.

-Ohjojojo, el Ángel hace su presencia, vas a deleitarnos con tus maravillosos cantos, jajajaja.- se reía una de las tres demonios integrantes del grupo. Wendy la recordó en el registro oscuro, se llamaba Zeyla y era un antiguo demonio clase B. Parecía fuera de sí a juzgar por su risa y no darse cuenta en la situación que estaba…Pero los otros dos no lograba recordarlos, era muy extraño.

-Hoy no estoy de humor, os desapareceré pronto…- dijo esta cabreada.

-Wendy, cómo vas?- dijo una voz conocida aterrizando junto a ella. Esta giró la cabeza…

-No necesito tu ayuda sirviente inútil, mejor vuelve con Lucy…esto es para los profesionales…-dijo esta dejando entrever todo su enojo.

-Te demostraré lo contrario, adelante Enryuken! Si derroto a uno de ellos tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga…- dijo Natsu invocando su espada rodeada de fuego. Entonces aprovechando la confusión los tres demonios saltaron a atacar a la pequeña que lanzó su guadaña cortando a uno de ellos y dejando un alma azul en su sitio y antes de que Zeyla y el otro que venían detrás de ella apenas se movieran apareció en un instante frente a ellos y los golpeó a ambos lanzándolos contra un edificio cercano. Entonces en una hábil acrobacia recogió su guadaña cortando el residuo de alma que quedaba…

-Requi escat in pace.- dijo Wendy al haber liberado las almas engullidas por el cazador.

"Es extraño, son demasiado débiles para la potencia de alma que detecte…"

-Hyaaaaajajajaja, parece que tenemos un Ángelito enfurecido, pensándolo bien, eres bastante bonita, te pondré en una colección especial de cuerpos que tengo…- dijo Zeyla mientras saltaba. Wendy recordó lo que le faltaba por saber. Zeyla, la manipuladora de muñecos, asesinaba brutalmente a sus víctimas para luego convertir sus cuerpos en sus marionetas mientras se alimentaba de su energía vital poco a poco. De hecho, los otros dos cazadores debían ser antiguas víctimas de ella ya que no notaba personalidad de ellos. Era una asesina despreciable…

-Zeyla, la usuaria de muñecos, en nombre del gran Makarov, yo te juzgo…Blue Ai…-antes de que acabará de pronunciar su ataque Natsu se había puesto ante Wendy que solo le recriminó su estancia allí.

-Déjame esta pelea Wendy, te dije que te demostraré al fin que soy capaz de pelear a tu lado.- dijo Natsu con los ojos llenos de determinación. Aún así, la orgullosa pequeña, aún algo enfadada, no le hizo caso…

-Urusai ¡, no seas idiota, acabarás eliminado en cinco segundos, si crees que por decir eso tienes mi respeto…- dijo la niña volteando la cabeza enojada. Lo que no esperó fue la reacción de su compañero.

-Entiendo, entonces me lo ganaré peleando. Vamos Enryuken, Kurimuzon Bakuhatsu!- Natsu lanzó el básico ataque de fuego que fue detenido sin demasiados problemas por su rival.

-Parece que hay más gente que quiere pertenecer a mi colección, espléndido, hohohohoh.- en un instante Zeyla atacaba con sus largas garras a Natsu que apenas acertó a detenerlas con su Enryuuken. "Es una fuerza increíble pero si lo comparo con Gajeel, esto no es nada…"

-Garra del tigre blanco!- atacó Zeyla pero Natsu alcanzó a esquivar sin problemas su ataque y contraatacar con una rápida patada que Zeyla también bloqueó provocando un potente choque. Entonces Zeyla se dispuso a atacar de nuevo pero Natsu volvió a bloquear su ataque e hizo retroceder a la demonio con su Enryuuken.

"Vaya, está peleando aún mejor que el otro día, es como si en cada batalla se volviera más fuerte, esa clase de rápido aprendizaje no es normal ni entre los demonios de más alto rango…" pensaba Wendy desconcertada pero de repente pareció caer en la cuenta de algo. "Podría ser que…no, es imposible, desaparecieron hace siglos."

-Hmmm, no eres malo, chico, Boatt, atacale.- entonces detrás de Natsu apareció el otro demonio que atacó con rapidez a un Natsu sorprendido que apenas alcanzó a esquivar pero se rehizó rápidamente.

- Llamas del Hades!- Natsu invocó un poderoso conjuro de ataque manipulando su magia desde su espada que detuvo el supuesto demonio-marioneta de Zeyla con dificultad con un escudo pero entonces a gran velocidad Natsu había saltado encima de su enemigo y tras ejecutar un rápido corte en la espalda a este aterrizó grácilmente. El demonio desapareció expulsando gran cantidad de sangre por el ataque dejando un alma de color azul que Natsu cortó como había visto hacer a Wendy en tantas ocasiones…

-En nombre de Makarov, yo os libero, Requi escat in pace!- habiendo acabado rápidamente con su enemigo Natsu se preparó a enfrentarse con Zeyla que parecía estar furiosa.

-Mis marionetas…mis preciosas marionetas…vosotros, no os perdonaré, ya no os quiero simplemente succionaré vuestros órganos lentamente.- dijo Zeyla emitiendo un gran aura blanca a su alrededor.

"Esto es peligroso, a pesar de ser un demonio clase B, esa potencia de alma era de un demonio clase A alto…" se sorprendió la pequeña peliazul.

-Natsu, déjame esto, es demasiado fuerte…- dijo Wendy preocupada por su compañero pero solo recibió una negativa fulminante.

-No, te dije que me ganaré tu respeto y eso haré, además, eso no me intimida, al contrario, más razón para pelar, estoy más encendido que nunca, heheh!-Natsu dijo aumentando al máximo su poder pero como ante Gajeel la diferencia de poder era bien evidente. Wendy dudó en si participar ya que podría herir la voluntad y los sentimientos de su compañero.

-Bien, estate atento, no parpadees, no te muevas y sobretodo no apartes tu vista, hohohoh.- rió Zeyla que un instante ya se encontraba detrás de Natsu habiendo dejado un corte que sangraba en el hombro de este ya que Natsu apenas alcanzó a detener un poco el ataque.

-Q-Qué? No puede..ver nada…- dijo el usuario de Enryuuken cogiéndose el hombro que seguía sangrando.

-Debo felicitarte por tus reflejos chico, pudiste desenvainar tu espada a tiempo para evitar un corte mortal, pero me pregunto, cuánto aguantarás a ese nivel? Hohohoho…-se comenzó a reír la maníaca cazadora mientras volvía a transportarse delante de Natsu y le acertó una poderosa patada que este no pudo detener y fue lanzado hacia atrás aterrizando con violencia en el suelo.

-Natsu!- gritó Wendy por primera vez preocupada de verdad por alguien en mucho tiempo en su larga vida.- Detente, me encargo yo de ella!- dijo la pequeña preparando su guadaña pero la voz de Natsu desde el suelo la detuvo.

-Esto no es nada…puaj…comparado agggh con el no cumplir mis promesas…esa es la forma que he elegido de ser tu nakama!- gritó Natsu levantándose con dificultad y escupiendo algo de sangre pero sonriendo.

-Urusai urusai urusai! No seas idiota, vas a morir! Baka no sabanto!(sirviente idiota)- gritó la demonio desesperada.

-Vaya, vaya, quién pensaría que la infame Ángel de la desesperación acabaría preocupándose por un miserable humano, ohjojojojoj, que bajo has caído, a la escoria se la trata así…- dijo Zeyla mientras atacaba sin piedad a Natsu que se veía superado en velocidad y fuerza. El pelirrosa se precipitaba hacia el suelo pero se detuvo con la espada…

"No puedo parar aquí, sino habré sido un fracaso, Wendy dio un nuevo giro a mi vida, no puedo permitir que pase lo de la pelea con Gajeel, demostraré que puedo serle útil también…"

Con determinación en su rostro y confianza revitalizada Natsu creó una enorme bola de fuego con su Enryuuken que lanzó hacia su oponente que la detuvo con facilidad con su garras mientras se reía pero la explosión ocultó la presencia de Natsu que apareció detrás de ella dispuesto a cortarla. Sin embargo, la demonio giró sobre si misma logrando detener el ataque con una de sus zarpas y con la otra agarró al pelirrosa y lo lanzó hacia el aire. Entonces saltó y se colocó encima del joven y propinándole otra patada lo devolvió contra el suelo creando un cráter en la calle.

-Hmmm, eso estuvo bien, tienes agallas chico, te mostraré una de mis obras maestras, Laberinto Cortante!- entonces un montón de hilos cubrieron el espacio alrededor de Natsu y conforme Zeyla movía los hilos este se desangraba cada vez más mientras chillaba en el suelo de agonía.

-Jajajaja, te lo tienes bien merecido por lo que le hiciste a mi querido Boatt…hihihihih, esa expresión de dolor y sangre mezclados, me encanta…- dijo la demonio lamiéndose la boca del gusto. EL joven quedó inconsciente en el suelo mientras Zeyla se preparaba para rematarle.

-Hohohoho, fue divertido…-dijo preparando una bola blanca de energía.

"Es este mi final? No, debo continuar, lo prometí, muévete, muévete cuerpo…dame la energía para detener a esa asesina y proteger a los que me importan…." Pensaba el chico

Wendy ya no soportaba más la situación, le daba igual lo que dijera Natsu, iba a ayudarle fuera como fuera. Comenzó a reunir energía en torno a su guadaña pero antes de que pudiera actuar…

Un extraña aura roja comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del usuario de fuego en un tono muy vivo. "Qu..Qué, ese Seishin…? es como si tuviera conciencia propia…Natsu, qué es realmente tu alma?" pensaba la demonio sin creerlo al ver que el aura regeneraba el cuerpo de su compañero mientras crecía en poder. Zeyla lanzó su ataque sin importarle lo que veía pero este fue absorbido por el aura roja sin llegar a tocar el cuerpo del pelirrosa.

-Q…Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves…? ¡Te deberé castigar….!

-Debo…Proteger!- entonces con una sombría voz se levantó de nuevo mientras Zeyla retrocedía ante la presión de la fuerza mágica que desprendía Natsu.

"Es…Este poder…está casi al nivel del mío…qué demonios es esta fuerza?" Wendy seguía boquiabierta por la escena que contemplaba. De todas formas no parecía tener control sobre su cuerpo…era esto una alma clase S? Quizá fuera por eso que Makarov admitió a Natsu tan rápidamente en el Pandemonium.

-Insolente, esto ya no es divertido, ohjojojojo…-dijo Zeyla riendo como siempre mientras Wendy pensaba con una gota en la cabeza. "Entonces por qué te ríes, idiota."

Zeyla volvió a invocar su Laberinto Cortante pero Natsu simplemente desplegó su aura para romperlos.

-No puede ser… esos hilos contenían Oricalco, el material indestructible del viejo reino de Atlantis…- a la cazadora no le dio tiempo de sorprenderse pues detrás suyo en el aire ya había aparecido de nuevo Natsu.

-Puñetazo del Dragón de Fuego!- gritó golpeando con su puño envuelto en llamas a Zeyla que fue lanzada con violencia contra el suelo.

"É..Él…usó su elemento en su cuerpo sin necesidad de su Zauer, además, dijo Dragón de fuego, es imposible que este usando…."

-Maldito, cómo te atreves…nunca te agregaré a mi colección, te acabaré de una vez…Lanza del Destino.- usando sus garras (Zauer de Zeyla) invocó una lanza de energía hacia Natsu.- Jajajaja, esta lanza es mi ataque más poderoso, además no sirve esquivarla, pues te seguirá a donde vayas…- dijo riendo la demonio antes de ver algo que nunca esperaba.

La lanza fue detenida por Natsu con una mano mientras se teletransportó en frente de su rival que decidió detener el ataque de Natsu con un escudo pero este volvió a desaparecer y a gran velocidad la atacó detrás suyo agarrándola de la cabeza y arrastrándola por el suelo hasta que la lanzó contra un edificio cercano rompiendo una ventana.

-Rugido de…- comenzaba a preparar otro ataque pese a haber ganado ya la batalla y pudiendo ya tomar el alma de la derrotada y sangrante Zeyla.

-…dragón de fuego!- una inmensa bocanada de fuego salió de la boca de Natsu desintegrando el edificio donde había mandado a Zeyla y haciendo que esta gritara en agonía cayendo moribunda al suelo por la potencia del ataque.

"Esa brutalidad…no hay duda… magia de los dioses dragón de Ishval, cómo es posible?" pensaba la peliazul.

-Natsu, ya es suficiente…toma su alma…-gritó la pequeña pero este no le escuchó y agarró el cuerpo inerte preparando otro ataque para prolongar su agonía.

"Su conciencia no responde, no tiene control sobre su cuerpo…tengo que detenerle!" pensaba Wendy mientras saltaba con esa intención hacia su compañero pero alguien o algo pasó mucho más rápido y golpeó extrañamente a Natsu en la nuca que se derrumbó en el cuerpo del misterioso hombre perdiendo toda su brutal fuerza de hace unos instantes. El hombre también acabó con Zeyla y destruyó su alma blanca.

Wendy trató de identificar al extraño luchador pero no se le veía ni el rostro ya que llevaba una capucha y bufanda azul marino que le tapaban todo menos unos ojos verdes brillantes. Wendy reconoció esta presencia como la que llevaba sintiendo todo el día…no sabía quién era pero este hombre parecía peligroso además que tenía a Natsu en su poder.

-Es un placer conocer al legendario Ángel de la desesperación, creo que tenemos algo que hablar…-dijo el hombre sonriendo ante la demonio.

FIN CAPI 5

Subo el capi de esta forma por ahora, pero puedo modificarlo en las próximas 24 horas si veo algo que no me guste…

Saludos y tengan buen día.

Nombre: Natsu Dragneel

Otros nombres: Zero

Le gusta: Comer, pelar, divertirse.

Odia: La gente antipática.

Zauer: Espada de fuego (Enryuuken)

Edad: 16


End file.
